Possession: Final Chapter & Playlist Up!
by mystical-blaise
Summary: Dean and Sam go to investigate some mysterious deaths in a suburban Chicago nightclub. Little do they know, but someone or something is investigating them...
1. Figured You Out

Disclaimer_: I do not own the concept or characters from the show "Supernatural." Any other characters not related to the show however are mine and are not to be used in any other fan fictions. Some concepts were also borrowed or loosely adapted from L.J. Smith's "Nightworld" series. This fan fiction takes place after "Crossroad Blues."_

Dean watched as she slid down the pole with a satisfied grin on his face. He took a sip of his beer and continued to watch her seductive moves as she inverted herself effortlessly to Nickelback's "Figured You Out."

"Let's hear it for our new girl Raven," the DJ announced as she grabbed her 'top' and headed offstage.

Dean looked around the strangely decorated strip club for his brother. Sam was seated on a palm tree chair at the bar talking to a frequent customer trying to find more on the joint. Apparently, people had been mysteriously disappearing from "The Cove." Even though they were there on business, Dean couldn't help but mix it with pleasure.

He tapped a roaming dancer named Bunny on the shoulder.

"Hi, I'm Bunny. Do you need anything," she said.

"Yeah, Bunny, indeed I do. Do you see that tall, lanky, shaggy-haired boy at the bar? He's in need of some serious fun. So here's 30. Give him a show," he said as he placed the money in her garter belt.

Dean watched as she strutted over to Sammy and proceeded to introduce herself and writhe on his lap. Sam gave him a disapproving look as she continued to dance.

Dean just raised his glass to him laughing.

"That a boy, Sammy! Enjoy," he yelled.

"Do you need anything," a black haired exotic dancer asked Dean. He recognized her as the girl who just finished her number onstage. Dean eyed her up and down. She was a petite, slightly pale olive-skinned beauty. Her ebony hair skimmed her shoulders in waves and slightly hid her obsidian eyes. Dean had to look in her eyes again because they were so dark; almost as dark as a demon's. Her barely-there outfit revealed some interesting tattoos.

"Nah… is it Raven," he asked. She nodded. "I think I'm pretty good for now. By the way, great job up there."

"Thanks. Always glad to meet a fan. Well let me know if you need anything else," she said as she began to walk away.

"Actually, there is something" he started. "I'm looking into the disappearances of a couple of guys from here. Did you know any of these guys," he asked as he showed her some newspaper clippings.

"I didn't 'know' them, but I had seen that guy around a lot up until last week," she stated as she pointed to the photo of 25-year-old Michael Jacobson who disappeared 4 nights previously. "Why do you ask? Are you a cop or something?"

Dean reached into his jacket and pulled out a badge.

"Kind of. I'm Special Agent Cobain and that happy man over there is Special Agent Grohl," Dean said matter-of-factly as he pointed over to Sam who was still receiving a lap dance.

Dean waved at Sam, who replied with a wave and a goofy/mortified grin on his face.

"Wow, nothing like mixing business with pleasure right, Mr. Cobain," she said cautiously.

"My partner is doing some undercover investigation and I can assure you it's strictly business," he said. "Anyway, do you mind if I ask you some questions about Mr. Jacobson?"

"No, go ahead. I'll tell you what I know, but I got to tell you the cops already came in here and they could find nothing," she stated as she sat down on a wicker chair. She flagged the bartender and ordered a Malibu and Diet. She was playing with the tropical umbrella stirrer as he began his questioning.

"Did he come in here with anyone? Did he leave with anyone? What did he do when he was here?"

She gave him a look that stated the obvious.

"What do YOU think he did when he came here? He had some drinks, bought some dances and acted like he didn't have a girlfriend at home. The night he disappeared I didn't see him come in but I did see him leave. He left alone."

"Did he talk to anyone while he was here?"

"Just some dancers. I danced for him that night. He seemed like a nice enough guy…and he was a good tipper."

"Was he drunk when he left," Dean continued.

"As far as I can tell, he was tipsy but I don't know if he was wasted. It's really a horrible thing what happened to him. One of our girls found him in the alley. She was really mortified. But I mean, who wouldn't be with all that blood…and his neck was bent at such an odd angle."

"Yeah it was pretty brutal," Dean told Raven.

"But, that's really all I know. I really got to go back to work. Got to pay the bills," she said as she stood to leave. "Sorry that I couldn't help more."

"Well, thanks for your time," Dean said as he stood, shook his head, and walked towards Sam.

Sam had a very annoyed look on his face.

"Thanks a lot," Sam said.

Dean patted him on the back.

"No problem, Sammy boy. Did you enjoy it?"

"No. Did you find out anything," Sam said quietly.

"Just that he left alone. Couldn't tell if he was drunk. I'm telling you Sam, this just say crazy serial killer not paranormal," Dean quietly said. "I think we need to find some other case."

"I don't think so Dean. Look the blood loss was substantial, as in MISSING blood. There is something else going on here. We need to keep looking."

"Fine," Dean sighed. "Let's go check out the alley, but I'm telling you we're wasting our time. But, out of curiosity what exactly are you thinking? Succubus? Werewolves? Demons?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm thinking Vampires," Sam said.

Dean laughed.

"Vampire Strippers? Been watching too many B-movies on HBO in the hotel room, Sammy?"

"Shut up, Dean."

They exited the club and made there way around to the back. Dean was still laughing over Sam's hypothesis.

"Dean, what's so funny about this? You know they exist; you've seen them."

"Yeah, I know," Dean replied annoyed.

They both reached the chalked outline of the victim. Apparently he had fallen up against the brick wall. They both squatted down with their flashlights to look for clues.

The sound of a cocked gun sounded from behind them.

"Don't move," a female voice said from behind them.

"Ok," Sam cautiously replied.

"We don't want any trouble," Dean said.

"Put your hands up," the woman forcefully stated. "Now!"

The boys put their hands up quickly.

"I'll handle this," Dean whispered to Sam.

Dean turned to face the girl.

"Now we're not here to…"

Before he could finish his sentence, he received the butt of the rifle in his face.

"Dean," Sam yelled as he turned to his brother. Sam fell as the hard end of the gun hit his cheekbone.

The boys were surprised to find themselves quickly pushed against the wall. With a faint light flickering from above, they were able to see their attacker.

She was holding each boy up against the wall.

"Raven," Dean strained to ask.

"Hi, Special Agent Cobain," Raven said. "Or should I say Dean?"

"How do you know…" Sam started to ask.

"I'm not stupid, Sam. Look, this is my case. We don't want any trouble with your kind. So all I'm asking is for you to get out of town and let me do my job," she stated. "I promise you can leave and you won't get hurt."

"Your case? Who the hell are you," Dean asked.

"I'm working undercover as well," Raven said.

"Are you a hunter," Sam asked.

"I guess you could say that."

It was then the boys noticed her strength as she continued to pin each of them to the wall with one hand.. She smiled and extended her canines.


	2. Raven

"Holy shit, Sam. You were right…fucking vampire strippers," Dean replied through grit teeth.

Raven just rolled her eyes and dropped them to the alley ground with a heavy thud.

"Vampire strippers? That's all you came up with," Raven said sarcastically. Her canines slowly shrunk to their normal length.

"Uh…Well, isn't that what you are," Dean strained.

"Yes, that's what I am. But didn't you hear what I told you; I'm working the case. I'm trying to find out who or what has been killing people here."

"Since when do vampires hunt…I mean solve cases? For who or what," Sam asked gasping for breath.

"Listen it doesn't matter. You have to leave. You're fucking with my leads. If you continuing snooping around here I'm going to loose everything."

"What do you mean," Sam asked.

"If I tell you will you go," she pleaded.

"Maybe," Dean said defiantly as he stood up grabbing his shoulder.

"Fine," Raven said. She became silent and turned to look east. "But not here. Come with me. It's not safe in the alley."

She gracefully turned and strutted quickly up the alley, armed with her shotgun. Sam noticed how short she was, only about 5'3". But, she still managed to hold them up like they were dolls. Even though she was small, she was all muscle and incredibly lean. Her dark hair bounced and waves and caught the light as she turned around towards them.

"Come on! Get moving," she demanded. She noticed their pause and added, "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm trying to get you safe."

Dean laughed. "Do you fucking believe her Sammy? She thinks we're going to go with her!"

"We are," Sam said.

Dean looked at him as if he had a screw loose. "Earth to Sammy! She's a vampire!"

"So what Dean! Remember Montana? Some don't want to kill us. Maybe she's one of them. Besides, if she wanted to, _she had us cornered_. She let us go. I say we trust her."

"Whatever Sammy, it's your funeral…because if she starts to vamp out on us I'm going to kill her THEN beat you," Dean said as he went to his car to grab a knife. It glinted in the flickering light. "Just in case," he muttered softly.

"Hurry up," Raven yelled back at the boys.

The boys ran to catch up and she continued on her path. She squeezed down dark alleyways down several streets until she reached a building with a fire escape. She pointed up to it and started to climb with the boys following her.

They followed her into the window of an apartment. She shut the window and drew the shades tight. Raven then turned out the lights.

Dean was shocked to see just a normal apartment of a 20-something-year-old woman.

"Wow, I didn't know vampires shopped at IKEA," Dean said pointing to her modern coffee table in the living room.

She just gave him a dirty look as she searched the kitchen herb cabinet. She took her handful of herbs and placed them by the door and window.

"What's that," Sam asked.

"Herbs that'll help keep any bad entities out. Salt infused." She took another look around and closed her eyes as if trying to sense something.

"Sit," she said as she pointed to the couch. "I have to change. Give me a minute. I'll be out of the room in a minute."

Sam sat but Dean continued to stand in the room.

"Sorry, I'm going to have to come with you for that. You know, the whole 'I don't trust you' thing," he said as he shrugged.

Dean stood in bedroom doorway as took off her coat. Underneath was nothing but what he thought was a bathing suit. She still had on what she danced in at the club. She went to her closet and grabbed a shirt and pants and slid them on over her under clothes. Dean watched her back muscles move as she slid her shirt on. She gracefully pulled her wavy hair from under her collar.

"There, I'm done," she said throwing her hands up in the air at Dean. "Now that you see that I don't have weapons on me, are you satisfied?"

"For now," Dean said as he waited for her to walk out of the room and followed her to the living room. She sat in a chair across from Sam, who was still seated on the couch. Dean continued to stand.

"Alright," Sam started, "How did you know about us?"

"We've been looking for you guys for a long time in connection with the murders of our friends in Montana. Some of the survivors told us there was 3 hunters involved and we managed to figure out you two were in town at the time. We've been looking for you guys for a while. It's not like the Winchesters are unknown to us. It was lucky that we happened to be at the same place at the same time."

"Why were you looking for us?"

"We want to know if you were involved. Don't bother lying, with my telepathic powers I can tell. Did you kill the vampires in Montana?"

"Yes," Dean said, "we did kill a few, before we knew they were innocent. This jerk named Gordon convinced us to do it. Then we figured out he was an asshole and we got the other vampires to safety."

She stared at him intently. Dean felt like he was going to be dinner.

"Fine. Do you know where this Gordon is?"

"No, we don't. He left," Sam said.

"Shit. Well that's another case to solve."

"Why are you involved in this one?"

"There is a vampire killing person outside that club. I'm just not one of them. I'm a rogue vampire like those in Montana. I haven't had human blood in 200 years. After living as long as I have and had so many human allies, I stopped drinking blood. There's a group of us that wants to protect humans from vampires, especially now that there are renegade groups who want to kidnap and torture humans for fun. Whoever this vampire is that is killing behind the club is one of them."

"What makes you say that," Dean asked.

"The other marks on the bodies and the fact that the body wasn't dead yet when they were dropped off behind the alley. The cops know this too. Plus there was too much blood. A vampire would have never left that much if they had killed to eat. My group wants to find them and stop them."

"Group?"

"There are a few nests that joined up to form an alliance against the darker vamps. And now there's a rumor that the darker vamps want to make an alliance with the demons, thus the salt at the door. You guys may think you know about all the supernatural occurrences, but I'm telling you that you don't know shit. It's getting pretty fucked up out there. There's a reason so much is happening."

She just stared at Sam and then looked to Dean. Her dark, fathomless eyes burned into his.

'_She knows about Sam,'_ Dean thought.

Sam interrupted their stare down.

"Well, Raven, we'll help with this case if you want us to."

"Though I normally don't work with others, the thought of working with you two is intriguing. Plus you already have been working on it so it might help. However, just so we're clear, I don't like hunters."

She stood from her chair and made her way to the kitchen. She grabbed two beers from the fridge and a glass of what looked like red wine for her.

"By the way," she said from the kitchen. "My name isn't Raven. That's just my undercover stage name. It's Abigail."


	3. Friend or Foe

Sam looked around Abigail's apartment as she and Dean discussed their findings of the case. It was a normal apartment that he'd expect for a girl her age. It actually reminded him of the place he had with Jessica.

Abigail had modern taste of interior design; the walls were painted in different shades of teal in the living room and we accented by soft brown furniture. On the table were square vases filled with water and red betta fish in each topped off with bamboo. On an accent wall was a deep mahogany modular shelf system on the wall. Some were topped with antiques that he can only guess that she salvaged during her lifetime. On the lower shelf were photographs that included a recent one of her and a young man sitting closely together.

"Well I guess we've covered all the bases," Abigail said to Dean. "I figure tomorrow night I'll go back to 'work' at the club and you guys can do some snooping at the building across from the club. Whoever is doing this apparently knows when the boys leave. I'm guessing it's a 2 person job with one working the club and one outside."

"That sounds like a plan," Dean said. "Well, we should get going. How should we get in contact tomorrow?"

"I'll be at the club at 10pm tomorrow. Meet me in there."

"Well which way should we leave," Dean said pointing to the window.

"The front is fine," she replied.

She led them to the front door. Sam noticed that the foyer was filled with photographs both old and new. Abigail was in most of them with random people in different period style clothing. No matter what era she was in, she was very attractive. And again, that same young man from the photo on the shelving unit was with her.

As she went to unlock the intricately locked door, the main dead bolt turned and someone started to enter. Dean put a hand on the knife tucked into his jeans.

Abigail held the door partially shut.

"Who the fuck is it," she asked violently.

"Wow, it's just me," a male voice said from the hall.

Her body relaxed and she let the door open. The visitor was a strongly built male. His hair was deep rich brown. He wasn't very tall; maybe about 5'9". But he was definitely lean and fit. Dean kept his hand on his knife.

"They were just leaving," Abigail said quickly as she stepped between them and the male.

"Uh huh…why are they here in the first place," he said with his arms crossed.

"They know about our case, ok. They showed up at the club, that's why I left before you got there. They figured out that vampires were…"

"Wait. Whoa…how do these…_humans_ know about the club and about vampires?"

He stared at Sam and Dean questioningly. Then his face turned to anger.

"They're _Hunters_ aren't they?! What the _fuck_ are YOU doing ALONE with hunters?!"

"I know, I know you'd be mad. But these aren't ordinary hunters. They're the Winchesters." He started towards Sam and Dean. "Don't kill them. I already questioned them about Montana. They're clean," she said as she still stood between them.

The young man just stood and starred at the two boys. He then moved towards Abigail and lifted her up off her feet to look him the eye.

"I don't want to ever see you do this again, Abigail."

"Whoa," Sam said. "We weren't going to hurt her or give her any trouble. In fact she made us come here."

"Dude, I don't know who you think you are grabbing her like that," Dean said ready to pull out his weapon if the guy made a move. "But…"

The man gently put Abigail down.

"Who I am? I'm her brother! I'm the one that's supposed to make sure she's safe from people like you! That's why I go to protect every night at the ridiculous club while she's 'working' undercover!"

His canines started to extend slightly. They pushed against his upper lip.

"James, stop," Abigail yelled. She looked into her brother's eyes. "Now you know this is nonsense and that I can handle myself. For god sakes James, I held each of these boys up with ONE HAND! I'm fine. Like I said, they were just leaving, right?"

She turned to them and her eyes pleaded with them to leave.

"Ok, we're leaving," Dean said. "We'll see you tomorrow night."

Sam and Dean left Abigail's apartment as the door swiftly slammed behind them. They could hear the siblings arguing.

"Her brother," Dean asked Sam. "Should we believe that bull?"

"Yeah, I actually think he is Dean. There were a ton of photographs in her place and he was in almost every single one of them, even the really old ones."

Sam and Dean carefully made their way back to the Impala behind the club. As they unlocked the doors to get in, they noticed a man lying under the flickering light where the previous victim had been found. Another figure ran off in the distance.

"HEY," Dean yelled as he ran after the running figure.

Sam ran over to the victim. It was too late. His neck was snapped in several places. There were barely visible bite marks all over the body. The male body was badly bruised and there were many broken bones.

"Son of a bitch," Dean angrily said out of breathe. "He got away Sammy. I couldn't keep up. How's this guy?"

"Dead."

Sam continued to look over the body. He found the man's wallet and took it out. His Illinois driver's license said his name was Paul Watts.

"What's that," Dean said as he pointed to Paul's right hand.

Sam turned over the badly bruised hand and noticed a set of numbers.

"It looks like an address," Sam said. "9572 Harlem Ave. We better get out of here Dean. With the police not having that many leads, it won't look good if we're here."

The brothers made their way into the Impala and drove to find their current "home." Dean stopped at the Love Lane Inn, which advertised mirrored ceilings, whirlpool suites and four-hour naps for 25 dollars.

Dean brought his bag into the room and plopped down one of the two mattresses.

"Sweet, vibrating beds!"

Sam threw his bag down and quickly wrote down the address that was written on the dead man's hand.

"What are we going to do, Dean? Are we going to check this place out?"

"Sleep first. We'll check out that address tomorrow before we head to the club. G'Night Sammy," Dean said in his bed with his arm over his eyes.

"Night," Sam said as he sat up in bed looking up the address on his laptop.


	4. Vacant Lap

Dean and Sam pulled up to 9572 Harlem Ave. The building was an older brownstone converted into apartments. Upon opening the front glass door, they discovered numbered mailboxes. The name was unlisted for the apartment.

"Well maybe no one lives there," Sam said as he looked at the mailbox and swiped dust off of the lock. "It doesn't look as if it's been opened in a while."

"Well, maybe we should ask the manager," Dean said as he went to go buzz the office.

Dean pushed the light doorbell button to the office. An annoying buzz let them know they were allowed to enter. The first door on their right opened to reveal a young woman in her late 20s. Dean smiled.

"Hi there," he said. "I'm Sergeant Hendrix and this is Deputy Clapton. We've gotten a couple of noise complaints about the apartment 9572. We just dropped by to do our jobs and check it out."

"Oh, really," the young woman said. "I haven't heard anything about it. In fact I haven't seen the woman who lives there in a while. She comes and goes apparently. She must have a job that takes up most of her time. There was a rumor that she worked at that club kiddy corner. But she always pays her rent on time which I guess is all that counts right?"

"Well, if you don't mind, we'd like to take a look into her place," Sam said.

"You know, I really don't think I can let you. I'm just the secretary. The manager is out for the rest of the day. If you leave your name and number though, I can let him know you were here."

"Nah, that's all right. We'll just come back later. Let whoever lives up there to keep their noise down," Dean said authoritatively pointing to the second floor.

The boys left the building and tried to figure out their next move.

"Should be try to scale the balconies," Dean asked Sam.

"Not during the day, Dean. That would be pretty dumb."

"Well let's park somewhere where we can see that building and the club until Raven…I mean Abigail shows up for work. You know I think I like the name Raven better."

The clock in the Impala finally glowed 10:15 PM.

"I guess we should get in there," Sam sighed. He then turned to Dean who was silently laughing. "And no strippers tonight. I mean it. We're on a case."

"Come on, Sammy. Live a little," Dean said to Sam who was giving him that look. "Ok, ok. No strippers for Sammy, got it."

The boys paid their cover charge and made their way inside The Cove. Center stage were two girls illuminated by pink and teal lights dancing to "Been Caught Stealing" by Jane's Addiction.

Dean and Sam grabbed a table close to one of the stages. A blonde female server dressed in coconuts and a grass skirt made her way to their table.

"Aloha, welcome to The Cove! What would you guys like to tap tonight…I mean like on tap tonight? Sorry I'm new here."

Dean just smirked at her. "Well I think I'd like to tap…"

"Well just have a couple beers. Thank you," Sam interrupted jabbing Dean.

"What! Ah come on Sammy, I know this is hard but we're on a case so we have to blend in here. So, start pretending you like girls!"

Sam just sighed.

"What are you doing here," a smooth voice asked from behind Dean.

As the brothers turned to see who was talking, he was gone and was already seated at their table. It was Abigail's brother James. He was young at no more than 25 or so. He was dressed in a tight black t-shirt covered by a black leatherjacket and dark jeans. On his hand he had 3 silver rings and the tattoo of the words Grace and Mercy.

James gracefully sat far back in his chair with his feet up on the tropical table. The boys could tell he was staring at them through heavy strands of mahogany hair covering his face.

"I said, what are you doing here," James said vehemently.

"We're working _our_ case," Dean answered as he took the beers from the concerned waitress.

"Well, it isn't really your case. _Our_ species, _our_ case. We got it covered."

"Look," Sam started. "We didn't know you guys hunted like us. We just happened to be trying to solve the same crime. We're willing to work with you and help."

"Sure you are. Cause that's what hunters do, right? Just like you 'helped' in Montana?"

"Look we already told your sister what happened," Dean said defensively and took a sip of his beer.

"She said you were telling the truth, but it still doesn't change the fact that hunters hunt us. You're lucky you two boys are alive right now. If I had it my way, you wouldn't be. You can thank my sister."

"So, what are _you_ doing here," Dean asked James.

"Keeping an eye on my little sister. Even though she says can handle herself, I would rather be here to protect her. I made a promise and I'm keeping it."

From across the room, Dean made eye contact with Abigail in the guise of Raven. She was wearing a black lace top and black lace boyshorts with red laces on the front. She seemed much taller in her thigh-high black boots. Her dark hair bounced as she strutted towards their table. She definitely turned some heads.

"Hey baby, sit on my lap," someone yelled towards her.

James growled at the catcalls.

She walked over to their table. She looked at Dean and nodded to the right. He didn't get it. She nodded again and he turned to see the owner by their table.

"Hi boys, just checking to see if you are getting treated well tonight. How do you like our girls?"

"Fantastic," Dean answered.

"Have you met, Raven," he asked. "She's provides wonderful service."

"Actually I've heard that," Dean replied smiling.

James was holding back his annoyance.

Abigail looked at Dean and then pointed to her garter belt. Dean motioned for her to walk over and he took out 30 and slipped it under the elastic band around her thin thigh.

" Take him to the backroom, Raven and give him a show," the owner ordered. "I like to see happy customers around here."

Abigail grabbed him by the hand and escorted him to the back room.

It was a dimly lit room with mirrored walls and teal sofas. There were already 2 men in there getting their dances.

'Raven' pushed Dean on the couch and started to dance for him. She moved her hips seductively above his lap. Her arms snaked up above her head and played with her hair.

"30 bucks well spent…so far," Dean muttered happily.

She startled Dean as she turned around and straddled his lap. Her body continued to move erotically as she leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Don't think I'm going to take my top off," she said softly. "And if your hand goes up any further, I'll break your arm in 3 places. I want to talk seriously. That's why I gestured to you, but with my boss there, I had no choice but to 'perform'."

She continued to move slowly. Dean could feel her warm breath as she lightly moaned and whispered in his ear.

"There are two women by the bar. A blonde and an extreme red head, they won't be hard to miss. They were here on nights the young men died. They're the only connection I can think of. When I walked up to you, they were talking to a young guy. Keep an eye out. Go talk to my brother about it. I'll meet you guys at midnight."

"Where?"

"In the alley. I want to be there in case someone decides to dump the body and run again. By the way, thanks for the 30"

She stretched her back and then started to get off of Dean. She stood and took Dean's hand and led him back to his table.

"What was that about," James asked.

"I wish I could say it was all pleasure, but it was mostly business…mostly," Dean arrogantly replied to James. "See those two chicks over at the bar talking to that dude? He might be the next victim. Those chicks might be the killers. Abigail wanted us to keep an eye on them."

"Do you mean the two girls and guy getting their stuff together to go leave," Sam asked.

"Shit," Dean said. "Let's go. James, we'll meet you and Raven back here at midnight."

"I'm not letting you hunters take over our job! I'll go."

"I'll go with him," Sam said.

"I don't think so Sammy," Dean told his brother. "You stay here and keep an eye on Abigail. I'll go with James."


	5. Only A Game

Dean and James squeezed their way out of the club only to find the street outside empty. James growled from deep down and lightly sniffed the air. He pointed to the right.

"They went up Harlem," James growled. He gracefully loped down the street with a speed that Dean had never witnessed before.

"Hey, whoa," Dean yelled after him.

He heard the scuffle before he'd even rounded the corner. Finally James came into view. He had the redhead up against the wall with one hand while the blonde lowered into a crouch behind him.

"Hey, behind you," Dean warned James.

James, who was already well aware of the blonde, moved out of her way in a quick blur. Within seconds, she was on the ground writhing in pain from his forceful blow to her leg.  
Dean ran over to the shaking 20-something guy that had left with them. As he approached, the guy started to run off.

"Woah, dude stop!"

Dean chased after him and finally caught up as the man tripped to the ground.

"Don't…don't hurt me," he quivered on the pavement.

"Seriously man, you should have been more worried about those broads than me. Where were they taking you?"

"I don't know," the young man replied. "They were taking me back to their place. I'm not sure where."

"Well go on, get out of here. And stop prowling around the club. Those crack whores back there are serial killers!"  
The man's eyes widen and he ran off in the direction away from the bar.  
Dean ran back to where James stood quietly over the two young girls.

"Vampires," James muttered to Dean. "Fresh ones. Probably no more than a month or two old."

"So what do these bloodsucking bitches have to say?"

James eyed Dean annoyingly before he spoke.  
"Vivienne and Patricia were on their way back to their place with the young man to play."

"Play?"

Vivienne spoke up cheerfully. "Our master said we should kill as many people as we can. It's kind of a game. He has the young ones go out every night and kill as many as possible."  
She smiled up at Dean with her teeth slightly stained from blood.  
"I'm winning tonight."

"Aww well ain't that sweet," Dean said sarcastically. "So what are we going to do with them? I've got my machete in the trunk."

The girls looked at Dean with confused looks on their faces.  
"No," James said. "We're not going to kill them."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. We're going to let them live. No machete…but do you have any dead man's blood?"

Dean handed him a syringe full in his pocket. James injected half into on vampire girl and half into the other. The two yelped in pain but then immediately seemed weak and drugged out.  
James knelt down in front of them and looked at them both in their dazed eyes. They stared at him as if in a trance.

"Now, you're both going to go home and stay there. You're going to tell your master the last guy just refused to come with you. You didn't see anyone else. Do you understand," James said forcefully.  
Both girls slowly got up and made their way up to the apartments Dean and Sam had investigated earlier that day.

"Um, what did you do to them?"

"Used a little mind control. The dead man's blood makes their minds weaker so it's a little easier to enthrall them. Still not as easy as humans but good enough."

"Should we follow them up," Dean asked as he went to pursue.

"No," James said. "They'll be fine for the evening. They'll stay inside and wait for their master…and we'll wait for him."

"And then we're going to kill them?"

"No. I'm going to give them a choice to join up with a non-human drinking coven. If they accept, then no, we won't kill them."

Their conversation was interrupted by a chilling scream. They both shifted their gaze to the girls' apartment and saw blood splattered across the window pane. A shadowed figured blurred out of the window onto the fire escape and jumped to the next roof. It took off in record speed that no human could accomplish.

"Stay here," James said as he took off after the assailant in a haze.

"The hell I will."

Dean quickly ran up to the apartment. A neighbor was in the open door way of their apartment. The girls headless and battered bodies were splayed on the floor. Dean was amazed by the amount of blood that oozed in the room.

"Hello, 911...there's been a murder….yes a murder…2 girls…please come quick…we're at…"

Dean left before the cops showed up. That's all he'd need was to be at the scene of a double homicide with his rap sheet. Trying not to draw attention to himself, he casually made his way back towards the club.  
Before he made it, James seemed to materialize in front of him.

"Holy crap," Dean yelled.

"I have a general idea of where this person ran off to, but they are much faster. Probably because they're stronger from human blood. We need to drive."

"Fine. I'm driving…you get shot gun."

"Drive Southwest away from the city," James demanded.

They drove almost 40 minutes in silence until Dean's thoughts started a conversation.  
_'How old were those girls?'  
_  
"Seventeen," James said stoically. "Young vampires are always impulsive, but choosing young immature people to become vampires and you're just asking for trouble. It's sad really. They didn't deserve to die."

"Huh. Even though they killed all those people?"

"They didn't know any better. Like she said, it was a game to her. And she can't resist human blood if she's never been taught another way."

"What about you? You don't seem to have a problem being around humans."

James smiled devilishly at Dean.

"Does it seem that way?"

"Well, have you ever…had human?"

"Actually no. My parents raised us on animal blood."

"Really. Why?"

"They had human friends and thought it offensive to feed off of them. So they made a choice."

"And Abby?"

"I'm not going to betray her confidence; you'll have to ask her. Enough chatter, human. We have a job to do."


	6. Thoughts Full

Abby casually leaned against the dingy brick wall of the club exterior trying to concentrate on her brother's mind. She was frustrated that she couldn't reach him telepathically.

"Damn," she muttered.

"What's wrong," a concerned Sam asked. Abigail looked towards his lanky figure leaning against the opposite wall of the narrow alley. She looked him thoughtfully. Even she had to admit he was somewhat attractive. Not a breathtakingly perfect vampire beauty but a handsome and sensitive human.

"I can't see what my brother is up to. I'm just worried," she said with a half smile.

Sam smiled back casually and nodded. Abigail knew there was something 'off' about him, but she couldn't help but be drawn in by his warmth and openness. He seemed trustworthy. In fact, his mind was an open book. His thoughts were muddled with questions.

_'Where the fuck is Dean? Why were Abigail and James trying to find out what really happened in Montana? Why are vampires killing humans if it's not for food?…'_Sam's cell phone only rang once before he greeted the caller.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Sam, are you ok," she heard Dean say.

"Yeah, Abigail and I are waiting for you guys. Nothing's really going on here. Where are you?"

"We took off after some douche. We're about an hour south of the city."

"What; why?"

"Sam, those girls are dead. Those bitches were vamps. We got to them before they killed that tool from the club but someone got them Sam. They're dead. James went to follow this dude was too fast. James thinks…" The convo was interrupted with hissing in the car. "Sorry, James _knows_ it was another vampire."

"Did you find out why they were killing these guys?"

"It's a game, Sammy. These were young girls turned into vamps. They were playing 'whoever has the biggest pile of dead guys' wins. We're hoping this guy's trail we're following is the sick ringmaster."  
_  
_"Do you want us to come with you," Sam asked urgently.

"No. Stay there. It seems they weren't the only players. Someone else may dump another body behind the club. We'll be back sometime tonight. Meet back at Abby's later."

"Ok. Bye," Sam uttered before closing his cell phone shut.

Sam turned to Abigail and opened his mouth to fill her in on the details.

"Don't bother, I heard the whole thing," she happily stated. "So now we play the waiting game."

They stood across from each other in silence for some time. Abigail tried to block out Sam's thoughts as she really did not want to intrude on his mind, but his attention kept coming back to Montana. He didn't believe all of her story. He knew she was leaving out a big chunk.

"Sam, what is it you want to know about Montana?"  
Sam's eyes raised to hers stunned and almost embarrassed.

"Sorry," she cringed. "I won't go snooping again I swear. I'm just curious, what else do you want to know?"

"I know you said that you were friends with the group there but we helped a lot of them get out. Why are you investigating it?"

She sighed and looked down to the ground. Sam watched as she absentmindedly played with the silver and bloodstone cuff bracelet locked on her left wrist. This was something she honestly did not want to get into with anyone. Her pain was her pain. James wouldn't want her grieving.

"Our system of nests is wide spread. A lot of us are committed to helping humans and not drinking their blood. They live in remote areas to avoid being bothered, so obviously Red Lodge seemed to be a pretty unassuming place. One of the leaders went out there and started a nest social structure. The leader…Caleb…he was killed in a barn outside of town with a number of others. The barn was burnt down and we found the headless and gutted remains of our brethren. There were no survivors. I found a necklace of his by the charred bodies."

Sam stared at her softly. "I'm sorry," he said. "I only wish we could have stopped Gordon sooner. So, did you personally knew this Caleb?"

Abigail sadly smiled back at him. "Actually, he was my mate," she sighed.

"Oh…"

"So, that's why I want to find this Gordon and make him pay," she hissed. A growl escaped from deep within her. Abigail glanced away embarrassed by her primal slip. "Sorry. I didn't mean to do that. It was just very hard. We were together for a long time."

"It's OK. I know how hard it is to lose someone you love," he confessed.

"Was it that Jessica I kept hearing in your head a while back?"

"Yeah."

"Well I am truly sorry for your loss. Honestly, you would think I would be used to loss by now after how many years but it doesn't seem to ease at all."

Abigail raised her head and quickly whipped her head towards the West.

_'Abigail, we're presently on our way to your place. We didn't uncover much, but we may have found a small lead. I'll fill you in at home. Stay safe.'  
_  
_'Alright,' _she thought. _'We're on our way.'  
_  
Sam was about to ask Abigail her past when she quickly interrupted.

"I'm sorry Sam, but you're going to have to ask me that later. They're on their way back."

Abigail walked with Sam and kept with his human pace. She was impressed by his awareness of his surroundings. He truly was a trained hunter with senses attuned to anything amiss. They vigilantly walked together towards her home.


	7. Push

Sam took a seat at Abigail's kitchen table as she fumbled around the fridge. He was really worried about Dean being with James alone. He needed a distraction. His eyes aimlessly searched her home for the photos and relics of the past.  
_'Wow, are those all first edition books,' _Sam thought excitedly about the living room bookshelf. The wall was filled historic literature as well as many volumes of curious Latin tomes. They looked ancient. He made a mental note to check it out later. The abrupt beep from the microwave stopped his thoughts. Abigail silently appeared next to him wearing a guilty smile. He watched her slide the sandwich and soda on the oak table in front of his seat. She gracefully sat across from him with a steaming black coffee cup.

"Sorry, Sam. I know I promised I wasn't going to be nosy but between your thoughts and stomach, I figured you could use a meal. It's turkey and ham on rye. Is that ok?"

"No, that's great. Thank you," he gratefully muttered before turning his attention towards the meal. He felt slightly self-conscious eating in front of her since she wasn't joining. She took a sip from her coffee cup to let him know it was ok.

"So, I didn't know vampires were big coffee drinkers," Sam teased shyly. He was honestly kind of curious what she was drinking.

She laughed lightly. "It isn't coffee. It's my _dinner_."

He thought about her purposeful emphasis on the last word; dinner? Then the light metallic smell reached his nose and traveled down his throat.

"Sorry, I heated it in the microwave. It makes the smell slightly more potent but I detest drinking it cold. If the smell is bothering you, I can throw it out…"

"No, it's fine," Sam added. _Everyone has to eat right? I wonder if it's…_

"Human? No. I have a stash of animal blood in my fridge. You know, in case I don't get to go hunting. I get it from a kosher butcher. Between you and me, hunting is too much work," she chuckled.

He laughed with her and was surprised to be so at ease home alone with a vampire. Sam watched her leaning in her chair with an elbow on the table and coffee cup resting on her knee. She sat casually in dark jeans and white t-shirt twirling a strand of black hair in between sips of 'coffee.' To the untrained eye, she appeared entirely human; except for the fact that she was absolutely stunning. Jess had been really beautiful but Abigail was in a different class all together. Everything about her was…perfect.

It wasn't until she politely cleared her throat and looked away embarrassed that Sam realized he had been staring .  
_'Was she listening just now?'  
_  
"Again Sam, I apologize. I'm flattered though," she replied bashfully. "I really don't try to listen. It's hard for me because I usually allow myself to listen to other's thoughts to get information."

She took a sip and quickly sat up with excitement.  
"I know! I can teach you to block your thoughts! It will be useful for you and Dean. Shielding can help against anything with telepathic abilities: witches, psychics, vampires, demons, shifters…huh."

"What," Sam asked surprised by her abrupt ending.

"I figured you would have known how to shield since you're psychic."

Sam remembered he hadn't revealed anything about his visions or the special children.

"Relax. We make it our business to know everything, Sam. So yes we know, but the question is why can't you control your power?"

"I don't know. That's something I haven't figured out yet. Do you think I'll be able to shield?"

"Well you can just do the basics. You can teach this to Dean too since I doubt he'd be able to comprehend anything above absolutely simplistic. The first one is to think of nothing. Wipe your mind clean. Or, you could think of the word nothing over and over. Draw on anything that if someone was listening to your thoughts, they wouldn't pick up anything useful. Something mundane and ordinary is fine too. My personal favorite is thinking of the exact opposite of what you are going to do. Make up a new scenario and still go about your real objective," she paused and then started to laugh. "I actually taught one of my human friends how to do this and she would repeat the Meow Mix song in her head over and over. It got a little aggravating, but it worked."

She eyed him questioningly.  
"I think you can do it a little more advanced than Dean. His thoughts don't reveal that much important info anyway. It's all Sex. Food. Car. Sam. Sex. Car. Food. Sam…and so on."

Sam snorted soda up his nose as he listened to Abby's views of Dean's daily thoughts. They were right on the money.

"Well, except he actually immensely cares about you above everyone else. Then it's 'his baby.' I assume that's his car and not a woman or love child?"

Sam chuckled at the thought of Dean having a 'love child.'

"I presume girls are after both, am I correct?"

"Probably," Sam admitted. "Dean's not into actual relationships."

"Well, with that attitude, I could definitely see why." She stood with her empty cup and took his cleared plate and glass into the kitchen. Sam swiveled towards her as she turned on the faucet to wash the dirty dishes.

"So, would you like to learn how to shield," she asked eagerly.

"Sure, why not," he said shrugging.

"You know how your head hurts when you get a vision? Close your eyes. Now, think about that spot in your head. Focus on it," she said as she turned off the water. "Gather all your energy there."

"How?"

"Picture it there. A bright glowing ball of energy right in the middle of your forehead."

He laughed a little feeling somewhat stupid.

"This isn't some New Age mumbo jumbo, Sam. It's important you learn this."

He cleared his throat and straightened up in his chair. With his mind concentrated on her words, he did picture it. A light red and black ball of pulsating light crackling centered in his head.

"Good," she commended. "Make it bigger. A little larger…now…push it out. Drive it from the center of your mind forward."  
Sam forced the bright cloud forward as he fought to push it farther until it was so far away that he could hardly see it.  
_'Is that how I'm supposed to do it,' _he thought. And with that thought, the ball raced back towards him and disappeared. He opened his eyes and looked at Abigail leaning on the counter.

"That was pretty good for your first time," she admitted. "You lost it when you started thinking. I told you before, empty your mind. Focus only on that." She shifted over to Sam and lightly patted his back. "But I have to admit, it wasn't too bad."

"Did I block you at all?"

"Yeah you did until you started questioning yourself. You're pretty powerful, Sam. Not everyone could shield so far out on their first try," she smiled as she once again joined him at the table. She reached over the table took his hand in hers.  
"You'll do even better next time. I would like to help you with your visions too if you would like. Believe me, I know what you're going through."

Sam felt pretty proud of himself as Dean and James entered the apartment.

Dean smirked at the scene in the dinette.

"Well isn't this cozy," he joked giving a thumbs up to his younger brother. Sam put his head in his hands. "Mind if I grab something to munch?" He was already at the fridge snooping for something to eat.

"No, go right ahead. My home is your home…at least for tonight," she answered.

Abigail rolled her eyes at Dean and leaned over the table closer to Sam.  
"You're brother is a moron," she whispered. "His brain is a thought wasteland. I won't be missing much by not sneaking in on his thoughts."

Sam laughed loudly.

"What's so funny," Dean said with a mouthful of sandwich as he joined Sam and Abby at the table.

"Nothing," Abigail lied while leaning back in her chair.

"Abby, I'm going out. I need to hunt," James said from his spot in the kitchen. He gracefully slinked over to his sister and kissed the top of her head. "Don't go anywhere. I won't be long. Please stay safe and don't get into any trouble."

Abby looked up to her brother and smiled. "I never get into trouble, Jamie."

Sam watched as James shook his head and leapt out the window to the street below.


	8. Self Sympathy

_'God this sandwich is fucking awesome,' _Dean thought whilst devouring his ham, turkey, bacon and pepperoni on white bread.

"So what do you like being called," he gestured over to the female vampire resting her head on a propped up arm. "Do you like Abigail? Abby? Gail?"

" Either Abigail or Abby are fine. Most people call me Abby just because it's less of a mouth full," she stated. Her eyebrows knitted in concern as she raised her gaze to Sam.

"Sam, what was it that you were going to ask me earlier tonight in the alley?"

"I was actually wondering what year..."

"Whoa, dude," Dean interrupted. "_Neve_r ask a chick their age! You're only asking for trouble."

"Well thanks for the advice, but if _you _would have asked just once, you would have realized that one girl in South Carolina was only 17," Sam retorted.

_'He does has a point there.'  
_  
"Honestly, I don't find it rude. I guess after you hit a century age doesn't seem to matter," she shrugged. "I was born in St. Augustine, Florida in 1720."

Dean choked on his sandwich as he tried to figure out the math. '_2006 minus 1720 is…'  
_  
"Don't hurt yourself," Abby smirked at Dean's attempt at mental math. "I'm 286."

"Did you get turned in your late teens," Sam asked.

"Turned? _Oh! _You think I'm a…," she started, doubled over with laughter.

"What's so funny," Dean asked confused.

_'Seriously this vamp is off her rocker.'  
_  
"You hunters don't know as much as I thought," she laughed before composing herself. "No, no. I'm _Lamia_; I was born this way."

"What the fuck is Lamia?" Dean turned questioningly to his brother. He thought back to the times he'd skimmed Dad's book about vampires. It mentioned all the ways to kill them, their lifestyle but he couldn't recall any mention of 'Lamia.' "Sammy, did Dad mention another vampire species in his journal?"

"Not that I've come across," Sam answered.

"Lamia are vampires that are direct descendants of the first vampires. We carry their undiluted in our veins. You've probably only come across _made_ vampires; turned by vampire-to-human blood transfer."

"So why do you look 17," Sammy questioned.

"We're quite rare. We can go out in the sun during the day with no issues. Well, all except me. I was poisoned when I was 10 with some mysterious ailment that weakened my powers. I have to wear this talisman at all times in the sunlight," she said as she raised her left wrist to show her silver cuff. "This is the only thing that protects me from natural light. If I take it off in daylight, I will burn and die. I look young because we have the unique ability to stop physically aging at anytime. I stopped at 17. It wasn't necessarily by choice, but because of a traumatic event. I could start the aging process again if I choose to do so, but it would be greatly accelerated."

"Ok, this seriously is fucking weird! So you're telling me vampires have little vampire babies?"

"Yeah, Dean, that's exactly what I'm telling you. Both my parents were Lamia and their parents and so on."

Dean remembered James' words from their car trip. He couldn't believe he was stupid enough to have missed the crucial piece about his folks. _'Actually no. My parents _raised us _on animal blood.' _How did he manage to miss that little gem? "So, what about your bro? What is he like 30?"

"290; he's 4 years older than me. He stopped aging the same year I did in 1737."

"Why'd you stop then? You mentioned a traumatic event," his younger brother inquired.

Dean's looked into her obsidian eyes and realized she had seen more than her share of tragedy. He knew what she was thinking. Her look was longing for a time when things were simpler. This was something he could relate to.

"You don't have to tell us," Sam added with a thoughtful smile.

"No, it's alright…I was in love with a married man. I was just a young, stupid, pathetic, naïve little girl," she lashed at herself with words. "He somehow found out I was a vampire. He rallied colonists into a hunting party to attack my family. James and I saw the flames shooting up from our house in the distance and we ran to our safe house outside city limits. When James' snuck back…he found their charred remains in the rubble. They were most likely tortured when they were questioned about our whereabouts." Her face remained down until Sam tried to cover up a huge yawn.

"I'm sorry, is my story boring you, Sam" Abby grinned.

"No," he stretched embarrassed. "I think the tryptophan is finally kicking in."

"You're both more than welcome to stay the night. I actually insist. I'm a little worried that someone may have seen you boys when you snooping around that apartment yesterday. If a vampire is out there, you'll be safer here with two of us on guard."

Sam turned to his brother "What do you think?"

"Go catch some Zs, Sammy," Dean faintly ordered his brother. Abby rose to show Sam the guest room.

"Bathroom is on the right. Let me know if you need anything else. Oh, and feel free to grab some food if you get hungry. Goodnight, Sam," she said while closing the bedroom door. She made a trip to the fridge and grabbed a beer before making her way back to the table. She slid the booze to Dean while taking her chair.

"Thanks," he said as he opened the bottle.

"Not a problem."

They sat in an uncomfortable silence while thinking of something in common to talk about.  
"Are you going to bed soon," Abby inquired.

"Is that an invitation? Yours or mine," Dean smirked playfully.

Abby rolled her eyes and grinned.  
"You wish. I meant the Murphy bed in the office; are you going to _that_ bed soon?"

"In a little while. I might wait up till James gets back. You?"

"Maybe. I am feeling a bit worn out."

"It's not your fault you know," he said before taking a drink.

"Pardon?"

Dean could tell she felt guilty about her parents. Hell, he could relate; he felt the same about his mom and his dad. They should be here and he should be dead. It was as simple as that. But her situation was different from his own; there was no way she could have prevented the killing of her parents but could have saved his father from Hell.  
"It's not your fault your parents are dead."

"Is that so? _I _let out our secret. As far as _I_ am concerned, I pretty much held them before they killed them," she said reaching over to quickly steal a chug of Dean's beer. He pulled it back to him when she was done.

"Are you serious, drama queen? _You_ said it yourself; you were young and stupid. So, chalk it up to that and stop dwelling on it." _'God, with all the brooding angst, she's like Sammy's evil twin.'  
_  
She leaned across the table so her face was only inches away from Dean's. She smiled devilishly and exhaled so he could feel her cool breathe on his face. The moonlight shone through the window on her striking inhuman face. He glared into her mocking black eyes. Her creepy grin made him on edge; he wasn't sure if she was going to kiss or kill him. With one hand still around his cold brew, he silently slid the other near his dagger…just in case.

"Honestly _Dean_, shouldn't _you_ be telling yourself the same thing? You still hate that you're dear daddy saved you. And I know you loathe the fact that he left you with the burden of killing poor Sammy-boy if he goes all evil."  
He looked at her with complete surprise. _'How the fuck did she know?'  
_  
"_Tsk_, _Tsk_, Dean, Dean, Dean…don't look so shocked when a telepath is sitting in front of you. Look, you hate yourself. I can relate. So, while I appreciate the attempt at a pep talk, stop being a fucking hypocrite."

She gracefully pushed herself back from the table and made her way to her bedroom.


	9. Soul Stripper

Abigail pulled the white down comforter over eyes as the first telltale signs of dawn peered through her blinds. "Is it morning already," she questioned herself as she rolled over. _'So much for sleep.'  
_  
Her night was spent tossing and turning over her encounter with Dean. She regretted coming down so hard on him, knowing his intentions were genuine, but she couldn't help it. Abby hated when someone else was right. On top of that were remnants of Dean's state of mind. She had been wrong before about his daily thoughts. Sure, he still loved booze, chicks, his car, but there was much more behind the curtain. It was both sad and comforting to see someone else filled with pain. Their story was old news to her, but she didn't truly comprehend the outcome until she saw through Dean's eyes. He'd never show it, but he was truly torn up inside.

"Well, Abby, you really fucked that up," she scolded herself, stretched and shimmied out of bed. She headed to her closet, got dressed and made her way out to the kitchen.

"Morning," James said stoically from the kitchen table. He was freshly showered reading the morning paper.

"Morning. Did you sleep at all," she asked her brother.

"Doesn't matter. Nothing else happened last night. There were no new murder stories in the paper this morning." He turned the page of the thin paper with out meeting her eyes.

"Well that's good," she said gathered ingredients for breakfast.

James sniffed questioningly as she turned the gas on the stove and gazed at her in confusion. "What in god's name are you doing?"

"Feeding the humans. I was out of line with Dean last night and this is my peace offering."

"If he's still alive, you weren't _that_ out of line," he smirked over the paper before raising back to reading level.

She zoomed around the kitchen at vampire speed to prepare the whole meal at once. Her vampire senses perked up as she heard rustling and groans from the boys' rooms.  
_'Shit they're up,' _she thought as she blurred to finish in time.  
Before the boys made it out their doors, the omelets, bacon, sausage and hash browns were plated on the table. She was pouring them coffee when she actually looked at them.  
They looked damn adorable with their bedhead hair, cotton tees and jeans.

Dean hungrily sniffed the air as he made his way to the table.  
"Smells good," he said before sitting down at the table. Sam took a spot next to him.

Dean dug into his food like he hadn't eaten in days. Abigail couldn't help but smile as he made little moans of pleasure as he ate. "This is really good. You know, you're kind of a bitch, but you definitely can cook."

"Dean," Sam scolded as he elbowed his brother in the side.

_'Did _he_ just call you a _bitch_,' _James screamed in his mind. His eyes were growing darker and if he gripped the table any harder it would be splintered.

_'Shh, James. After last night I deserve it. Honestly there's no need to defend my actions.'_"I'm sorry about earlier this morning," Abby said as she sat at the table while her sympathetic gaze sought his.

Dean looked at her, stopping his chewing for a brief moment.  
"Me too. I'm sorry I called you a bitch just now. But seriously, this food is awesome," he pointed a fork down to his plate.

"What happened last night," Sam inquired curiously, his tone filled with speculation.

"Nothing you need to know about, Sam," Dean stated forcefully.

Abby was curious of Sam's feelings concerning her and Dean, but she was surprised to find he had successfully blocked his thoughts. They looked at each other and grinned.  
"I'm impressed," she smiled at Sam and pointed over to Dean. "After he's finished stuffing his face, maybe you should teach him a little."

"Teach me what?"

Sam explained to Dean how Abby had taught him to block his thoughts and the eldest Winchester thought it was a good thing to learn. They agreed to work on it after breakfast.

James set the folded paper on the table as he turned to his sister. He crossed his arms over his chest defensively and knitted his eyebrows as his eyes met hers. She didn't need to read his mind to know he was concerned. He was going to pull the big-brother card in three…two…

"You look like you haven't fed enough recently."

"I'm just tired, James," she reassured him, though she knew the circles under her eyes weren't from lack of sleep. He moved to the fridge and heated a mug of fresh blood in the microwave before he set it down hard on the table.

"Drink," he ordered as he found the seat next to her. James watched intently as she took her first sip. "You need to take better care of yourself. If there are other vampires close by, you'll need to be as strong as possible."

"It's not going to matter much anyway if they're drinking human, James. We both know that." She turned towards the Winchesters. "Human blood is more potent than animal. It makes you stronger."

"So where did you two end up driving to last night," Sam asked his brother and the vampire.

James explained that he was able to follow a faint scent while they drove. Dean joked that he looked very much like a dog with his head out the window, which caused both laughs and a growl. The trail ended in the far southern suburbs of the city, practically in the next county. It was a rural area littered with abandoned barns and farmhouses; it could be the perfect vampire hideaway. James' had also tried to mentally track the vampire, but it was either too far out of his range or was doing a hell of a job blocking.

"Abby, I think you should go out there tonight," her brother sighed reluctantly. "You're mental range is far better than mine."

"Fine, I'll head out there around 11 tonight. I just need directions…"

"How about I drive," Dean quickly interrupted. "You know, since I've already driven there once. Seems like the smartest thing to do."

"Then I'm coming with," James said.

"No," Abby disagreed. "One of us should stay with Sam. You stay here tonight and I'll go with Dean."  
_'James, please, I'll be fine. He's a hunter; we can handle ourselves. Ok?'_Her brother sighed in defeat. "Promise me you'll stay with her at all times."

"No problem," Dean swore.

* * *

It was around 11pm as she closed the passenger door and Dean roared the Impala to life.

"Nice ride," she complimented, noting that the interior looked in great shape for a '67.

"Thanks. Ah, listen to my baby purr," he said rubbing the wheel as they peeled away from the city.

The long ride out south was mostly spent in silence. She stole brief glimpses of Dean as he drove. He was very interesting; the more she viewed his mind the more she was intrigued. It seemed to her that he put a macho, anti-social front to avoid his actual reality. His green eyes burned into hers as he noticed her staring. She quickly turned away in embarrassment, as he shrugged with a satisfied grin.  
Abby continued to force her gaze out the windshield when her eye caught the light from the streetlamps glint off the amulet on his neck. In her head, she could have sworn she recognized the symbol but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Cool amulet," she said breaking the uncomfortable quiet. Dean tilted his head down briefly to the piece around his neck.

"Thanks. Sammy gave it to me for Christmas when I was 13," he explained while flashing her a crooked smile. He nodded towards the silver on her wrist.

"Your cuff is pretty sweet too. What stone is that?"

"Bloodstone."

He laughed freely. "Of course it is."

"So," he changed the subject. "Sam told me you and the dead vampire leader from Montana were an item."

"Yeah."

"For how long?"

"I don't know. I kind of lost count. Why?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, just curious I guess. I thought vampires mated for life."

"Many do, but there hasn't been many that have been involved with humans either. Actually, Caleb was probably my very first vampire boyfriend."

"So you have thing for humans," he smirked.

"It was just easier at the time. There weren't a lot of animal drinkers in the vampire world, and I wasn't going to get involved with a human drinker. It would be like a person in AA living with an alcoholic." She sighed as she thought about the repercussions of being with humans. There were only two outcomes: they were either going to die or she would have to leave before they noticed she didn't age. "So what about you?"

"Me? Have a thing for humans," he laughed and flashed her an adorable smile. She sighed in frustration.

"No! What was your longest relationship?"

He chuckled and she heard his thoughts go through the list of girls he could actually remember. There were _a lot _of one night stands and she saw him smile with pleasure at the memories. Names flashed by…Lisa and Cassie came towards the end. She stifled a laugh as he thought about 'the bendiest weekend of his life' with Lisa, the yoga instructor. Then his thoughts remained on Cassie. He had truly cared about her and was still hurting from their break up. To her surprise, her own face flashed for a millisecond in his mind. She was startled by how he saw her; beautiful, smart, funny, moody, strong…and vulnerable. In his eyes, she looked nothing like a powerful vampire but appeared as sad girl.

"A couple weeks," Dean finally admitted. "It's too complicated with our way of life, you know?"  
_'Shut up, Dean,' _he thought to himself. _'Don't open up to her, man.'  
_"Plus, I do get a lot of tail on the road. Can't do that if you're tied down."

He guided the Impala off the road at their destination and he parked near a group of nestled trees, which happened to be the only vegetation next to the open field of wheat and corn. A dilapidated barn loomed in the distant shadows across the pasture.

"James got us to here and then couldn't sense anything. He thought we could hide here while you use your vampire goodness to track these fuckers."

Anticipating a long night, she shifted in her seat to get more comfortable when she noticed Dean staring at her. He was turned, facing her leaning his side against the seat, contemplating asking a question that was on his mind.  
"Do you miss him?"

She leaned her head back and took a deep breath and felt the hole she had tried to fill in her chest tear open a bit. His beautiful image and their memories swarmed her mind and made her anxious. After calming herself, the hole receded back inside her numb body.

"Time heals all wounds," she lied. He smiled back softly as she leaned her head back on the headrest She squeezed her eyes tightly and fought for her mind to flow elsewhere but it was in vain. Her thoughts drifted on a turbulent sea; all the loves she lost in her life flashed in her mind. A single, glistening tear formed in the corner of her eye.

Warmth covered her cold hand like a glove. Her opened eyes were wide in shock to find Dean squeezing her left hand.  
_'Hey, don't cry,' _he thought.  
His hand was a comfort as it soothingly caressed hers. Ironically, his was the lightest of touches, as if _she_ were the most breakable thing in the world. She raised her eyes to his; green and black gazed for some time before he seized his hand away in obvious embarrassment. He cleared his throat and straightened up in his seat.

"Time to get to work," he declared as he turned to grab a box from the back seat. He looked through his music collection and put a tape in the cassette player. "How 'bout some tunes?"


	10. Unintended

She sat in the passenger seat of his car with her head against the head rest. Her left arm laid across her eyes over her tense brow.

"Can you please turn that archaic cassette player off? I'm _trying_ to concentrate," she muttered, not bothering to turn towards him.

"Hey, it's not archaic. I prefer classic," Dean said as he reluctantly turned off his AC/DC tape. "So, any thoughts yet?"

"No. They're blocking me," she sighed in frustration.

"You look adorable when you're frustrated," Dean smirked.

She finally did turn to look at him and rolled her eyes.

No, he thought, adorable wasn't the right word. It was more like incredibly smoking hot. He glanced at her; her eyes closed, head tilted back against the head rest and her back slightly arched. Then there was the sultry way she bit her lower lip. Yeah, it was hot. God, the things he would do to her…

"Dean, do you mind," she hissed.

"What?"

"Could you _please _refrain from your dirty little fantasies right now? Remember how Sam taught you to shield your thoughts; shield them. I can't concentrate on my real job when you're basically shouting your wet dreams in my head."

'_Sorry_,' he thought smiling, '_can't help it_.'

He did try his best to block his thoughts from her but he kept stealing glimpses of her. Her dark skinny jeans clung tight to her body and that black tank top showed every bit of her perfect curves. Now that her dark hair was pulled up into a pony tail, he could see her perfect neck and he couldn't help but picture all the hickeys he'd leave as he…

"UGGH," she shouted as she slammed the door of the Impala. He watched her stride away in the rear view mirror before jumping out of the car following after her.

"Hey, where are do you think you're going?"

"On my own. Go back and jack off in your car. I've got a job to do."

"Fuck no, you're not going on your own," Dean said angrily as he suddenly stood in front of her. "I promised I was going to stay with you, so that's what I'm doing."

"Get out of my way, Dean," she stated firmly.

"_No_."

They stood tensely, gauging each other.

A slight, crooked grin appeared on her lips, and in a matter of seconds, Dean found himself pinned up against a nearby tree. He looked down at her mischievous smile as she held him up with little force. Her canines slightly extended making her come across more terrifying than it was really meant to be.

"Now, will you leave me alone. I _really_ don't want to kill you.," she growled.

"No. Because I know you won't hurt me."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah."

Her head snapped towards a sound in the nearest bush and Dean took his advantage. He quickly pushed her arm off of him and flipped their positions; with her against the tree as he held his knife at her throat. She snarled and he could hear bark snapping off the tree as her hands grasped it's trunk in anger.

"Abby," he started calmly. "I'm going to put the knife down, but you have to promise not to move. Got it?"

A rumbled growl escaped from her chest as her sharp canines pushed against her lower lip. Showing restraint, she shook her head and tried to quiet down her primal senses. Her teeth receded and she nodded yes. Dean carefully lowered his knife. He placed his left hand on the tree above her and the right by his knife.

He stared down at her pinned against the tree and smirked. Her hair was a mess and she was anxiously panting. Then she completely surprised him; she pulled him close and kissed him. It wasn't a nice kiss, it was full of deep passion and desire. Her tongue probed his mouth deeply and Dean responded willingly with his in return. He pushed her further against the tree with his body firmly pressed against hers. His eager hands angrily caressed her, tracing every hill and valley on her perfect body. She moaned in pleasure as he massaged her firm, supple breasts. Her hands moved down his chest, past his stomach, and he groaned as she rubbed him through his jeans. Dean scrambled for the zipper on her bottoms and quickly had them down to her ankles. He was surprised to find that, when he looked down, his pants were already at the ground. He smiled at her urgency and captured her lips with his. He held her firm against him and plunged deep into her. She gasped in pleasure as he left deep, bruising kisses on her neck. The tree cracked in her strong hands as he quickened his pace. He playfully nipped at her neck, forcing her to moan and hit her crescendo.

"_Oh Dean_," she screamed, as he grunted and found his own release. They stayed connected while they found their breath. Dean and Abby dressed in silence, occasionally glancing at each other. They together towards the Impala in the same stillness until Abby broke the quiet.

"Just because you got in my pants doesn't mean you're god's gift to women."

"No, it just makes me god's gift to vampires," Dean laughed, as she rolled her eyes and giggled.

It was nice to see her more carefree and, dare he say it, slightly happy. Maybe a little lay was all she needed? Hell, it made him feel slightly better too.

"So, what _did _cause you to throw yourself at me back there," he asked.

She looked at him with a nervous smile and lightly tapped his forehead.  
"Oh," he said as he remembered his little dirty thoughts back at the car. He laughed at the thought of her getting turned on by his thoughts. "So that's why you wanted me to stop!"

He started to think about her with her pants around her ankles and how good it had felt to be inside her.

"Stop it, Dean," she said as she lightly elbowed him in the side.

He pulled her to his side and kissed the top of her head.  
"Sorry, I was just testing my new sexual hoodoo powers over you."

She chuckled and he let her head lay on his shoulder as he ran his hand up and down her lower back.

"You know," Dean started, smirking down at her. "This was bound to happen eventually. I'm just too sexy."

She laughed at his remark. "Yeah, ok," she replied sarcastically.

"Hey, don't hate! Don't tell me _you_ haven't thought about it."

She peered up at him innocently and smiled. "Ok, I have…but."

"But what?"

"I pictured it happening on the hood of the Impala."

Dean stopped and turned to her with a wicked grin. He pulled her face to his and kissed her hard.  
"I _knew_ you were a dirty girl. But just so you know, after hearing the damage you did to that tree back there, there is no way we are doing that on top of my baby."

Abby suddenly froze in her tracks. The happiness on her face melted as her eyes slit, her body crouched into a predatory stance and her canines extended slightly.

"Abby," he whispered.

"Someone's coming," she snarled.

He raced back to his car to grab a better weapon and grabbed his machete from the trunk. As Dean turned back towards Abby, he heard the first feral growls and the shatter of breaking bones.


	11. The Kill

He appeared in a sudden blur to her right and hit with enough force to snap the bones in her arm. Pain pulsated through her as she crouched down and lunged at him, pouncing with her good arm outstretched. She squeezed when her counter attack found his shoulder, feeling the bones in her grasp shatter. With a screech of pain, he whipped her into the trunk of nearby tree. Abby heard the sharp snap of her shoulder before the pain seeped through her body. On the ground, she found her footing and flipped around to kick the vampire in the face shattering his cheek.

"You stupid bitch," he seethed in a defensive crouch.

The Abby that snarled back at him was a predator relying on primal instinct. She leapt at him again and he grabbed her throat, crushing her windpipe. She found her attempts to cry out were in vain as his hand gripped her neck in a vice.

"Abby!" Dean ran towards her as her eye sight was blurring and fading to black.

The male vampire hissed as he was knocked backwards and fell to the ground with Abby's throat still tight in his hands. Her blurry eyes attempted to focus on the fight as Dean hovered over the vampire and stabbed him the chest with a knife. With a hiss of pain, the vampire released his grip on Abby's neck. She crawled to a rest against a nearby tree while Dean kicked him in the side and sliced his flesh again. The male vampire stood weakly and slashed at the human's chest. Dean's blood pooled underneath his shirt as he countered another attack and stabbed the vampire to the ground.

"That's right, ass jockey," he screamed down at the vampire, as he pulled a syringe from his back pocket and injected red liquid into the vamp's neck. The creature hissed and twitched in pain before he ceased movement completely.

_'Dead man's blood,' _she thought in a daze, trying to fight through the fog.

Dean's eyes found Abby's as he ran to her. He crouched down in front of her moving her gently, surveying the damage.

"How bad," she hissed in pain as he moved her arm.

"Looks like you broke some bones. Your neck has seen better days. He broke blood vessels in your eyes."

_'No wonder I feel dizzy.'  
_  
"Come on, I'm taking you to the car before I talk to this asshole," Dean said as he helped her up.

"No, I'll heal. I want to hear what this guy has to say."

He looked at her with a mix of concern and frustration. She didn't have to read his mind to know he thought she was completely, idiotically stubborn. He conceded. "Fine. But after this, we're going straight back to your place, ok? No more investigating for the night."

She fought a wince as she nodded in agreement. Dean swung her good arm over his shoulder and gripped her close to him for balance. They walked together to the vampire breathing shallowly on the ground. He raised his head to look at the odd couple and laughed.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," he grumbled.

"Abby, is this tool the 'master' those girls mentioned," Dean asked. Abby gathered her strength and forced her mind to focus on the vampire, who was too weak to shield himself.

"No. He's actually a new one like the girls. Apparently, the new game this evening was to kill you and James. He was going to take care of me first so he could finish you." She opened her mouth in horror. "James," she croaked in realization.

"I almost had you, you human-loving whore," the vampire screeched from the ground.

Dean snarled, setting Abby gently on the ground, before he pulled the machete from the back of his jeans.  
"Any objections," he asked with the blade raised.

Abby looked at the scared vampire on the ground. Could he change his lifestyle? James seemed to think everyone could but she wasn't as optimistic as her brother. She searched the young vampire's thoughts, and his mind only had one thought…he wanted human blood.  
"No," she said forcefully.

The vampire's eyes looked up to the night sky as Dean brought the blade down on his throat.

Dean wiped his brow while cleaning the knife on the ground. His fuzzy silhouette strode over to her and tried to focus her sight. The world blurred and spun with nothing for her eyes to focus upon. She heard him slip the machete into his back pocket and place an arm carefully around her battered body.

"I should be healing by now," she mumbled faintly before feeling herself being carried in his arms.

"Maybe James was right about you needing to drink more."

"James," she whispered, startled by her need to warn him. Other young vampires were out there hunting him.  
She sat in the passenger seat, quickly fading away, as Dean picked up his cell phone.

"Sammy, where are you?"

"Abby's, Dean. What's wrong?"

"James is with you?"

"Yeah. Dean what's going on?"

"Tell James to be on his guard. He may have some newbie vamps looking for him."  
She blacked out as he began telling Sam about their attack in the field.

* * *

"Abby…Abby," he said, trying to pay attention to the road and Sam's phone call. Blood dribbled from the mouth of the slumped vampire to his right.

"Dean," James said, suddenly on the other line. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Abby's hurt. She's not healing fast. I think she's too weak."

James growled over the phone, ordering Dean to get her back to the apartment as fast as he could. He slammed the phone shut as he pushed the accelerator, gunning towards the city.


	12. Somewhere in Between

Sam watched James pace the room, muttering obscenities so low that no human could make out exactly what he was saying. He gripped his machete tight as a noise sounded from the hall outside the apartment door.

"Put it down, Sam," James ordered as he strode over to the door. He swung it opened before Dean had a chance to kick the door. Abby, bleeding and unconscious, was limp his arms. Her brother let out a terrifying growl before grabbing her from Dean's arms and carrying her to the couch to tend to her injuries.  
"How many were there," he questioned.

"Just one. A young male who got the jump on us. Apparently, they already know how to shield themselves," Dean said, turning to Sam.

"Dean, you need the first aid kit," Sam said while searching for their homemade medical supply kit. Most store bought first-aid kits were lacking in the surgical department. "You're going to need stitches." Sam told his brother to pull his shirt up so he could get a better look.

"I'm fine, Sammy," he said as he made his way over to the sofa.

James hovered over her still form, cleaning the blood off her face. He had already gotten most of her wounds cleaned and bandaged. He lifted her in his arms and carried her to bed, growling as Dean and Sam followed. With vampire speed, he blurred out of the room and back with IV equipment. He forced the needle into the hard skin on her hand and lifted a bag filled with blood on a hook above her bed.

"She needs to be fed intravenously while she heals; it will speed up the process. She'll be fine when she wakes up," James said furiously, snarling at Dean and forcing both brothers out of the room. He slammed the bedroom door forcefully behind him. "I'm going to hunt. Stay here and lookout for anything suspicious. _Leave her alone_," he spewed, pointing to her bedroom door. James leapt out the kitchen window and blurred down the street.

"He's pissed," Dean said.

"No shit," Sam added, watching the blood spread on Dean's shirt. "Dean, you need…"

"Yeah, I know," he said as he grabbed a beer from the fridge. "Let me have a few brews first, ok?"

Dean quickly chugged back 4 beers and told Sam he was ready. He sat in a kitchen chair as Sam stitched the chest wounds shut. Dean winced as the curved needle caught his skin.

"Sorry. He got you pretty good," Sam said.

"Not as bad as Abby," Dean slurred. "She got the living shit beat out of her."

"James said she'll be ok."

"Yeah but I could have stopped it, Sam," he mumbled while sighing and slumping his shoulders in defeat.

Sam laughed. "Yeah ok, Dean. First off, you're drunk and think you can do anything. Second, I think if a vampire got pummeled, you would have been worse off."

Dean shrugged and started his fifth beer of the evening. Sam didn't understand Dean's guilt over the situation; Abby's senses couldn't even catch the guy in time! If she hadn't been there to warn _him_, he'd probably be dead right now. Sam was grateful that the girl, passed out cold in the other room, was there to protect his brother. "Done," Sam muttered as he knotted and cut the last thread.

Dean chugged back the rest of his beer before heading silently to the shower.  
Sam stayed in the living room, machete in hand, waiting for another fight. As time passed, he found himself dozing off.

An unexpected noise woke up Sam in the living room. He rubbed his eyes and glanced at the clock on the DVD player; it glowed 4:11 A.M. He stretched and stood up from the couch to find the house quiet. James wasn't back from his hunt yet.

"Dean," Sam whispered in the dark as he walked the rooms. The shower was off and his bed in the office was still made. That's when Sam noticed Abby's door opened a crack. He pushed the door slowly and saw someone rise with a machete in his hand.

"Jesus, Sam," he yelled softly while putting his weapon down to his side.

"Dean, what the hell are you doing? James is going to be pissed."

"Sam, as far as I'm concerned, James can go fuck himself. She's knocked out cold and vulnerable; I'm going to sit here and guard her until James gets back." He sat back in seat next to her bed. "Get out of here Sammy. Do your job and keep an eye on the rest of the joint."

Sam nodded, closing the door softly behind him.

* * *

Dean sat vigilant at her bedside as the red blood slid from the IV into her veins. He hoped it would be enough to help her; she was really banged up. He was wiping the sleep from his eyes when he heard a small moan from the bed.

His eyes snapped to her wincing and groaning in apparent discomfort. She slowly opened her eyes and looked over at Dean.

"Well hello cute and shirtless," she groggily smirked, obviously not fully awake. He found she looked very human in her semi-conscious state.

He laughed as he moved his chair closer to the bed.  
"Hey. How you feelin'?"

She hissed as she attempted a stretch. "Not too bad. It's better than before. My arm feels better. How about you," she pointed to his stitches.

"Nothin' but a scratch. You scared me…us there for a minute."

"Really," she said trying to move her hand to his but tugged on the IV. "Uggh, I hate these things," she said while turning off the spigot and yanking it out of her arm. As she sat up, blood pooled on her hand where she pulled the line.

Dean reached to the gauze on her nightstand. He sat on the bed, took her arm and tightly wrapped her hand to stop the bleeding. She flashed a lazy smile as he stroked her arm, feeling the cooler flesh beneath his warm skin.

'_What the fuck are you doing, Dean,' _he chided, wondering why continued to hold her hand in his. _'This is wrong…a chick…a vampire…a chick vampire, remember?'  
_

She took her arm from his grasp and caressed his arm, moving up towards his neck. She gently drew him to her face, her lips pressing softly against his own. Their kiss took a frantic pace and he lightly touched her bottom lip with his tongue. She jerked herself away, suddenly very awake, and looked at him with lustful eyes.

"That's probably not the best thing to do right now, huh," Dean smiled devilishly. She nodded in reply.

"Thank you for saving me," she grinned sheepishly.

He brushed her hair out of her face as he flashed her a lopsided grin. "Shouldn't I be the one saying that? You kicked some serious ass back there."

"Hey if you weren't there, he would have ripped out my throat. So, thanks," she said before grabbing her throat and falling back against the headboard.

"What's wrong," he questioned, worried about internal injuries.

"Dizzy…and I need to feed. _Now_," she croaked.

Dean helped Abby out of bed, led her past Sam snoring on the couch, and into the kitchen. He tried to sit her at the table but she pushed him away and stalked to the refrigerator. As he stood behind her, she pulled a dark container from the fridge and poured its contents into a dark mug. After it was sufficiently heated in the microwave, she guzzled it, reaching for the mug again to repeat the meal.

She paused suddenly, facing Dean with a look of foreboding.

"Oh no," she muttered in sudden realization. She lightly grabbed Dean's face between her hands. "_Please_ tell me you were shielding when you came in the house tonight…"

Dean felt confused as he registered her worried look. "Well I was trying to carry you in; you know, you're not as light as you look. Why?"

"James might know about our little…tree incident."

"Oh," he whispered. _'That can't be good.'_

Without making a sound, James suddenly appeared crouched at the kitchen window.


	13. Fake It

James' eyes locked on Dean as he stayed crouched at the window. Abby placed herself between Dean and her overprotective brother. Once James realized that his sister was in fact awake, his stance changed, his face melted and he sighed with relief; he raced to take Abby into his arms.

"Don't do that to me again, little sister," he whispered while stroking her hair.

"I'm sorry I scared you, big brother." He kissed her cheek, keeping an arm around her waist to steady her.

Dean cleared his throat before stretching and walking out of the kitchen.

"Glad to see you're better, Abby. James, do you need me up to guard the…"

"_No_, I think _I'll _have it covered."

"Well, alrighty then. I'm off to bed," he said as he kicked the couch Sam was sleeping on.  
"Hey Sam, go to bed." Sam stretched and walked dazed into the guest bedroom. It wasn't long before the snoring could be heard from his room.

James guided his sister over to the couch as he blurred to and from the kitchen with some more warm blood. She took it eagerly from his hands as he knelt in front of her to look her over.

"How are you feeling," he questioned, all the while feeling her limbs for her broken bones.

"I'm feeling fine," she croaked as he lifted her neck to look at the handprints left from the vampire's grasp.

"Oh Abby…how did I let…"

"_You_ didn't do anything. Look, this asshole already knew how to shield his thoughts. If I couldn't hear him coming you sure as hell wouldn't. Dean saved me…"

"Dean," he scowled, his eyes slitting into thin lines. _'I know what happened.'_

"Brother…"

"He's _dangerous_, Abigail. He's a hunter…"

"Oh for Pete's sake! He saved my life! He saved yours! And yet you still can't trust him? _It _was nothing, Jamie."

"Uh huh. I know you better than you know yourself, Abigail. Don't let yourself be taken in like you did so long ago. Don't let him use you. You're better than _that_."

She stood, furious. "Look, I know you care for me but maybe _I_ was the one doing the using."  
_'It was just _sex_, James.'_

She knew that would hit him where it hurt. Deep down, he still carried his old-fashioned gentlemen sensibilities. Sex wasn't just sex to him; it was the act of making love. James thought of it as completeness and the ultimate connection between a man and wife. It wasn't that she didn't like the intimacy of making love instead of sex. With the right person, it was beautiful to find someone and make yourselves one. But she also had needs…desires…passions and Abby was damned if she was going to wait around to get married again to find her release. Hell, maybe the reason James was always so cranky is because he hadn't had a decent lay in over 200 years!

James heard her thoughts and didn't respond with words but his actions. He walked away to the kitchen and grabbed a beer before sitting at the table.

"Go to bed. You need your rest," he ordered with disappointment resonating through his voice.

She placed her empty mug on the coffee table as she limped slightly to her room. She curled up in her big white bed trying to sleep. Her mind picked up on thoughts coming from a nearby room. He was still awake and his mind was in a stream of consciousness: Sam, car, sex, food, Abby, Sam, Abby… She couldn't help but smile a little as she faded off to sleep.

* * *

She woke up screaming.

"Abby! What's wrong," James ran to her side. Shaking, she looked around her room and realized she was safe.

"It was just a nightmare," she mumbled incoherently. James sat on the bed beside her, rubbing her arm.

"Do you remember what it was about? Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I can't remember a thing…that's a first."

"Everything ok," a voice asked from the doorway. Abby looked up to see both Dean and Sam peering in to check on the situation.

"It's fine," James spat, still obviously pissed from the previous night.

Abby pushed her brother's arm away and moved slowly out of bed. She wobbled and fell back on to the bed.

"Woah, how long was I out," she asked, holding her woozy head.

James ran to the kitchen and heated up some blood to bring to her. "Ten hours. You really needed the sleep. You're pretty much all healed now," he said as he handed her the warm mug.

She drank it greedily, licking her lips, before she sprang out of bed.  
"So, anything exciting happen while I was out on my ass?"

"No," Dean started, "but we were making plans for what to do next."

"I figured someone should go look into that apartment. See what other info we can get on those girls by finding out who owned it. Dean and I went back and talked to the manager. Apparently it's a condo; those girls were renting it from someone else. It's for sale now," Sam explained.

"Well, why don't I buy it," Abby shrugged nonchalantly. "There may be some clues lying around that we could find if we had more time in there."

"Buy it," Dean replied wide eyed. "Seems like a big step just to get some info."

"Dean, you manage to accumulate a lot of wealth when you have over 200 years to save. I assure you, it'll probably be the equivalent of chump change. Unless you have any ideas…"

"Well, why don't we go to the county assessor's office and say we're looking into buying it and wanted to find out some info on it," Sam shrugged.

"Ok, Sam and I will go…," Dean started before being interrupted.  
"Don't you think that'll look a little…," Abby laughed.

"A little what," Dean said, crossing his arms defensively. He then threw his arms as he realized what she was implying. "You know, I'm seriously sick of the gay joke," Dean stomped.

"Sorry. How about Sam and I go as a couple. You know, like pose as young, trustworthy newlyweds, so we can get some info. Plus, maybe I can influence to give them some information if they resist."

"And I can't pose as your husband why?"

"No offense, but you look a little old for me. Plus, you do have the tendency to come off in public as…well as a …never mind. Sam has more experience in the whole relationship thing. Like I said, no offense."

"Oh, none taken," he said before trudged to the fridge for a beer. James chuckled from his seat on Abby's bed.

Abby shooed the boys out of her room before she looked in her closet.  
_'What's most appropriate for a newlywed,' _she thought as she grabbed for a simple white sundress.

* * *

Sam walked with his arm around Abby as they entered the assessor's office.

"May I help you," the lady said from behind the front desk.

"Yeah, I hope so," Sam started. "I'm Scott and this is my wife Amelia."

"Hello," Abby greeted.

"We're looking into buying the property that's for sale at 9572 Harlem Ave…"

"Oh the murder place? That was a tragedy wasn't it."

"Terrible," Abby started. "But we're just married and have little in the bank. We'd love to stay near to the city but we'd don't want to spend too much money. However, we can't find the contact information for the owner. We'd love to meet with them and see what else we could expect finance wise from renting or owning the condo. Could you give us…"

"Well I'm sorry, but it's against privacy laws," she said looking at the couple strangely.

Abby turned to Sam and whispered to him. "She doesn't believe we're newlyweds and she's suspicious. Give me a minute."

Abby walked up to the desk and leaned very close the woman, whispering very low, so low in fact that Sam couldn't make out what she was saying. The next thing he knew was that the dazed lady turned to her computer and started to print the information.

"What did you do," Sam whispered, as Abby approached and placed her arm around Sam.

"Just used some of my feminine charms," Abby said as she grabbed Sam around the neck pulling him close. "We have to make this look believable for the other office workers, Sam." He looked around to see two other eyes watching the couple smiling. Sam pulled her close and kissed the top of her head, surprised by the coolness of her skin. He rubbed her back up and down while she laid her head against his chest.

"Well isn't that precious," the woman said from the front desk. "Here's the information you wanted dear. Good luck!"

"Thank you," Sam said as he grabbed the papers while practically pushing Abby out of the door. As they exited, Abby reached around to goose him, causing a flurry of giggles as the office door closed behind them.

"What was that about," Sam asked, rubbing his rear as they sat in her car.

"Sorry, I thought all newlyweds did impulsive PDA in public," she smiled. "So what do the sheets say? Who's the owner?"

Sam read down the name and started to laugh hysterically.

"What," Abby asked intrigued.

"The owner is listed as Elizabeth Bathory."


	14. Hemorrhage

James and Dean sat at the kitchen table waiting for their siblings to come back from the assessor's office with leads on the apartment building on Harlem. Saving each other from what Dean referred to as 'the vampire skanks' seemed to seal a temporary alliance. That didn't mean they had to like each other. James saw it as a 'you don't kill me, I won't kill you' momentary pledge. So, they sat together with a case of beer and drank in silence.

"Cool tats," Dean said breaking the quiet before taking a sip of beer. He gestured to the words engraved on James' fingers. "I've been thinking about getting one."

James gave a sullen nod.

"So, can I ask you something?"

James nodded again in response.

"Why are you so damn possessive of Abby?"

James another sip of his beer before he spoke.

"Isn't it obvious? After losing everyone, she's all I got left. Besides, I'm her big brother; it's my duty to protect her. When someone is all you've had as a companion for 290 years, you usually become attached."

"Abby told me about your parents. I'm sorry, man."

"Yeah, that was a rough month."

"Month?"

James looked up at Dean thoughtfully.  
"Didn't Abby tell you the rest?"

Dean just eyed him suspiciously.

"I was married you know. She was a beautiful human girl. We met on accident. I saved her from being run over by some imbecile on a horse. He was drunk and was about to trample her and I pulled her out of the way. I'm not a hopeless romantic but it was love at first sight. We were inseparable after that," James smirked at the memories.

"What did she look like? I figure girls back then looked…I don't know, different."

"If you put her in today's clothing and style you wouldn't notice. In fact she'd probably be confused for a model. And if you hadn't noticed, Abby and I blend in pretty well. We just assimilated. My wife had a timeless beauty. When her hair wasn't pulled up, it fell in long blonde waves down her back. She had these piercing green eyes. Her skin was as soft as rose petals and her scent…it was roses and cinnamon."

"Scent?"

"Vampire remember? I could smell her blood," James said as he tapped his nose.

"Did she know about you being Lamia or whatever?"

James smiled remembering when he told her.

"She began to notice little things. I usually politely passed on human food. Sure we can eat it, but for the most part it tastes awful and doesn't help us nutritionally. We either end up throwing up or get horrible stomach cramps that can incapacitate us for days. But to make her happy, I endured them when she tested new dishes. Only for her," he chuckled. "She began questioning me about my late night walks, when I would actually be out on the hunt. Then it was how little sleep I needed. I finally sat her down and explained. I thought I was going to scare her away but she reminded me that she fell in love with me, vampire or human. Of course, we kept it our little secret. Couldn't run off to the in-laws and tell them."

James finished off his beer and started drinking another one.

"Question," Dean started. "If human food is bad, why are you drinking the booze? Sorry, I've never been around Lamia."

"Funny thing. Alcoholic beverages are ok for us. Maybe it's because we usually drink our food that we can digest it just fine," James shrugged. "However, we do get horribly drunk and the worst hangovers you can ever imagine. Cotton mouth and migraine does not even begin the description."

"So what happened with your girl?"

James' eyes looked down at the table. His demeanor had quickly turned sullen yet he had a hint of a smile.

"She got pregnant shortly after we were married. I couldn't wait to be a father," he proudly stated. With a deep inhale, he continued. "But I never realized the complications she would have from being pregnant with a half human, half vampire baby. Vampire gestation is usually faster than 9 months; it can be anywhere around 5-6. Lamia females have stronger bodies and are able to accommodate. There's not a lot of what we refer to as 'half-breeds' out there. Plus we didn't have a ton of info on childbirth like today. With the research today, we know the half-breed survival percentage is higher with Lamia women giving birth rather than human women. So I didn't know then what could…" He rested his head in his hand before he went on as if to brace himself for the ending. Dean figured the story was going to be an unhappy ending. James' posture changed into one of defeat.

"She went into early labor. She was in pain for hours pushing while I held her hand. Men usually weren't in the birthing rooms while their wives were in labor but I insisted that I couldn't leave her. Her body…she hemorrhaged. There was so much blood. I could feel my vampire senses start to take over from the smell. There was just too much. I had to leave. By the time I came to my senses, she was dead…along with our child."

Dean looked at James' with a sympathetic look. It seemed _'I'm sorry for your loss' _or a sympathy card could never be enough. It was obvious his loss was something that no one could recover.

"They made me name my baby girl before I buried her with my wife. I choose the name Grace because Mercy always liked that name for a little girl," James said as his eyes instinctually went to the tattoos on his fingers. He looked up at Dean and gave a sad smile. "Mercy used to consistently nag me about tapping my fingers on the dinner table. I figured these would be the best way to remember them."

"So, that means, Abigail can get…"

James' eyes took on a predatory gaze.

"Can get what, Winchester?"

_Knocked up by a human_, Dean thought before remembering James could read minds.

James began tapping his fingers on the kitchen table.

"In your case, I'm very grateful she can't reproduce." He chugged back his beer before he eyed Dean questioning. "So she obviously didn't tell you the whole story about my parents murder?"

"She said that the guy she was having an affair with found out about her as a vampire and rallied a bunch of hunters to kill your family. You guys got out, your folks didn't. That's all I know."

"That _coward_ who my naïve sister was sleeping with did more than just that. You see, he got her pregnant," James angrily slurred.


	15. Dirty Deeds

Dean choked on his drink.

"My sister kept it a secret for a while. You see, being 17, unmarried and pregnant was frowned upon back then. Abigail decided to meet him in a hotel room they usually sought for their trysts and told him the 'happy' news. Unbeknownst to her, he had just figured out that she was a vampire. You see, even though he was a doctor at the time, he came from a long line of hunters. Not wanting a soulless abomination spawn, he figured out how to get rid of it. He handed her a glass of wine to toast the happy occasion, she drank it and then felt strange. It was actually merlot mixed with dead man's blood. She was seriously incapacitated as he began the procedure; abortions back then weren't as clean as they are now."

Dean pictured Abby half-conscious lying on a bed being forced to lose her baby; it made him sick.

"How'd she get out," Dean softly asked.

"I knew about the pregnancy. I told her that we could move away and just raise it in our family. The cheating bastard didn't need to know in my opinion. And frankly, after losing my own child, I thought raising it myself would fill a hole in my life. But like any adolescent girl, she guaranteed me that he was 'different'. God help her, but for some reason she loved him. She told me when she was going to tell him. As a precaution, I went downtown that night but I didn't know where they had met. I wandered aimlessly waiting for her to appear. It was getting late. Worse yet, I lost communication with her telepathically. I panicked. I quickened my pace down the dimly lit streets. Then her scent over powered me. I could smell her blood. I followed it into the hotel scared of what I would find. Nothing could have prepared me for how she looked."

James' paused to chug back another beer before opening another one for himself and Dean.

"She obviously couldn't walk so I carried her towards our home. That's when I saw the flames coming from our house in the distance. I ran with Abby in my arms at vampire speed, blurring in the forests outside the city. We had a safe house about 25 miles outside St. Augustine. My parents always said to go there if there was trouble and we'd meet each other if we ever had to split up. But they never showed up. I'm sure Abby at least told you that much."

"Yeah, she told us that part. How did she recover?"

"She was getting worse. The complications from the dead man's blood made her ability to heal from the abortion worse. I had to get her out and to a doctor."

"Doctor? Wouldn't the whole no pulse thing freak them out?"

"A _vampire_ doctor. We do have doctors to treat us. You'd be surprised how many made vampires were doctors in their former lives. Every nest has one. Hell, every city has one. Some still treat humans. For a hunter, you sure are out of the loop. I actually should kill you for telling you this information," he snickered.

James went on to tell Dean about their journey to Savannah to see a Dr. Musgrove. They stayed with the doctor and his wife for a month while Abby healed from both the physical and emotional trauma.

"It really took her years and years to get over it. That time was rough; I had no control over her. In fact, she took her rage out on a few humans."

"She killed…and drank human blood?"

Before James could respond, Dean heard the door to the apartment open. Sam and Abby were arm in arm as they came through the door laughing.

"So...um yeah," Sam started. "Apparently, this place is owned by Elizabeth Bathory."

"Who," Dean asked. "Wait, you mean like, ancient vampire lore Elizabeth Bathory? Killed all those virgins to bathe in their blood."

Abby nodded. "But, of course she's dead as a doornail, has been for centuries. This is a cover. But we did find some more buildings Ms. Bathory owns."

Dean stared at Abby remembering the story her brother had told to him. Suddenly, Abby's eyes slit and she hissed at her brother. She blurred over to him at vampire speed before picking him up by his shirt.

"_You didn't_," she spat, somewhere between rage and tears. She looked at Dean before turning away from him with an embarrassed look on her face.

Sam sat on the couch as the two siblings had an internal mind smack down. From James' wincing, Abby was winning. She pushed him away before she jumped out the window onto the fire escape and ran up to the roof.

James sat down with another beer in self-defeat.

_'Should I go up to check…'_

"She'll be alright, Dean. That's where she goes to think before she hunts."


	16. Sick Cycle Carousel

"You're kidding," Sam said from one of the apartments below.

"No, I'm not," Dean finished the story James had told him earlier that afternoon. James was not in the apartment and must have gone to drown his sorrows at a forest preserve.

Abigail knew it was only a matter of time before Dean relayed the story to Sam, and she couldn't blame him. They were hunters and the knowledge of her past may relate to something else they fight in the future. Plus, they were brothers. But James…_why did he have to tell it in the first place? _

She pulled her legs closer to her chest, as she rested her chin against her knees and gazed at the setting sun. The sun was the one thing that had stayed constant in her 200 years on Earth. Like clockwork, it rose every morning and it set every night. The beauty of the colors it gave off, especially in her eyes, were otherworldly as it sunk in the sky with grace. The fading light was her comfort; it had always been there…like James. Her chest ached at the betrayal. However, deep down she knew once he sobered, his pain would double her own.

"Hey," he said as he stepped off the ladder and sat down next to her on the roof. She suddenly felt like her white sundress was too thin and she pulled her knees even closer. Abby couldn't help but feel exposed and naked, like there was nothing she could do to cover up ever again.

"So," she said as she turned to face him. "Now you know."

Dean nodded as he stared as the sun set behind the brick buildings and trees. She noted that his skin looked particularly beautiful in the orange light.

"Yeah. So?"

Her eyes widened in shock.

"So? So, it doesn't matter," she said sarcastically.

He turned his head to look her in the eyes, the orange and red lighting contrasting his hazel green eyes.  
"No. What happened to you…and your family wasn't your fault. It was that asshole's fault. He hurt you. Who could blame you? Shit, I did things after Dad died that I wouldn't normally do."

An image came in her head of a grieving Dean with a tire iron, beating the living fuck out of the Impala in a rage.

She turned away from his eyes and looked into the depths of the sun, trying to burn the images out of her head; the faces of the men she murdered.

"I never really got over it, you know. It was months, then years and I slowly lost my mind. I basically told James to fuck off and I left. And I killed," she said as she turned her gaze to Dean. "I killed all those fuckers who took advantage of young women. I drained them slowly…painfully…until there wasn't a drop."

"So, you still were hunting the bad guys? In my eyes, you were doing your civic duty…same as you are now."

"I was looking for _him_ for years. Never found the bastard. He fled St. Augustine and left nothing behind. I tracked him as far as the Everglades. Try tracking something through a swamp! He either died there or made it to Key West and fled to another colony… that was in need of a _butcher _disguised as a doctor." Her hands instinctually slid down slowly to wrap around her abdomen, where she always felt empty.

"Sorry," she said as she straightened herself up. "I'm not one for chick-flick moments."

"Me neither," Dean laughed awkwardly.

"I swear this will be the last one," she said, turning to look into his eyes. "Thank you…for not running from me. I'm _not_ a killer…"

"I know a good guy…or chick, when I see one, and Abby you're _not_ the bad guy," Dean smirked assuredly.

"Hey guys," Sam said as he climbed up the fire escape. "James called. He said he checked out that warehouse on the list of 'Elizabeth Bathory's' properties. A few vamps showed up. He wants us to go out there and meet him."

* * *

Dean parked the car a few blocks from the warehouse and James blurred in the darkness to meet him.

"They're inside. There's 10 young ones and 2 older ones. One male, one female," James relayed to the team. "The eldest ones are obviously the leaders. In fact, one of the called the male 'Master.'"

"And the woman," Abby asked readily.

"She's shielding, but not well. She's his _mate_. And get this, the young ones are calling her Miss Bathory."

"Idiots," she smiled sinisterly. "Well, lets rip some throats shall we?"

James' face took on a look of apologize and Abby smiled slightly and shook her head in obvious acceptance.

Abby and James ran unnoticed towards the warehouse, while Dean and Sam grabbed some weapons and dead man's blood from the Impala's trunk. They could hear a scuffle before they even made it to the door of the warehouse.

They entered with weapons ready and took out two vampires from where they were standing.

"Sammy! Behind you," Dean yelled as Sam whipped around to slice the throat of a blonde girl.

He watched as Dean swung his machete to catch not one but two heads. Dean grabbed some vials of dead man's blood and injected them in the neck of a small man, who went down easily.

Sam quickly took out three more vampires as he ran over to where Abby and James stood in front of the two leaders.

"So, _you're_ the master," James nodded to the male.

"And, Elizabeth Bathory, I presume," Abby laughed and hissed at the same time.

"Go to hell," the female spat.

"Been there, done that," Abby said as she started to circle the female. "You two have been _very_ sloppy, right James?"

"Extremely sloppy. There's no need for your killings. It must end," James hissed at the Master.

With a piercing growl and crouch, the fight was a blur. Dean managed to decapitate the last of the young vamps before he joined Sam to watch the fight.

"Should we…" Dean started to ask while catching his breath.  
"Can you even see what's going on," Sam laughed as he tried to pick out the vampires in his obscured vision.

A female's scream brought Sam closer to the action. Abby jumped out of the scuffle unharmed, as the mahogany haired female fell to the ground with blood spurting from her throat.

"Elizabeth," the male leader yelled. With his attention turned towards his fallen mate, James took his advantage and twisted his neck.

Abby gestured to Sam's machete and he tossed it into her open hand. She turned and quickly beheaded both leaders.

The siblings walked back to the Winchesters, breathing heavily.

"Thanks," Abby said as she handed the weapon back to Sam. "Are you guys ok?"

"I'm fine. Sammy," Dean questioned as he turned towards his brother.

"I'm ok."

James remained silent and gestured to them all to leave out the front entrance. Outside, they waited for James, who had returned into the building with a gas can. It wasn't long before the fires licked the vampire remains inside. He ran out to join the group, closing the doors behind him.

The four ran from the building and towards Dean's car.

James turned to Dean. "Meet us back at Abby's. We're going to take a patrol around to see if there are any rogue vampires still out there. We'll take care of any young ones left."  
Then he gestured to Abby and they gracefully took off down the street.

Dean and Sam sat in the Impala and closed their doors.  
"That was it? That seemed kinda easy, didn't it," Sam asked as Dean started the car down the street.

"Who knows. Too bad though, I was hoping for more of a fight. Those newbies really sucked," Dean smirked. "Get it…sucked?"

"That's so lame, Dean. Jerk."

"Bitch."

They smirked at each other as Dean parked the Impala across the street from Abby's apartment.


	17. Run

Dean sharpened his knife while he waited on the living room couch. Sam took a seat at the kitchen table, checking his laptop for emails.

"Hey, looks like there may be a case in Cornwall, Connecticut; mysterious deaths at a hotel."

"Sounds good, Sammy," he said as the metal clinked against the flint. "We'll probably jet tomorrow if all the vamps are toast."

"Oh they're toast," Abby smiled as she slid in through the open window. "And if there are some left, they got the message loud and clear. I don't think we're going to have much of a problem."

James popped his head into the apartment before he announced he was leaving again to hunt.

"Take care, sister. _Stay here_," he ordered his sister with a smile, before jumping and fading into the night.

"Yeah right," she murmured as Dean laughed.

"You know, you two should go get that checked out," he pointed the knife to Abby and Sam. "You guys both have that same hearing problem when your big brothers order you to do something."

"Bite me," Sam said as Abby took a seat next to Dean on the couch.

"So, are you guys leaving tomorrow?"

"Probably," Sam said. "There's another potential case out East…"

"Actually, we'll probably head out tonight if you guys think you have a handle on things…"

"Dean, I thought you told me tom…"

"Yeah I did, but I think we've crashed at her place long enough," he replied sternly. "Hey, Sammy, go pack up the car. Everything should be packed up already in the rooms."

Sam sighed, exasperated, and rolled his eyes before going to the guest rooms. Dean could hear him mumbling profanities from the other room.

"I can hear that, douche bag!"

"Good," he said as he rushed through the living room with their bags, slamming the front door shut.

_'Sometimes he can be such a little bitch!'_

Dean stopped sharpening his knife and turned to look at Abby. Even dirty…especially dirty, her hair a tangled mess and wearing a dress smeared with blood she was beautiful. He didn't attempt to block his thoughts from her; for some damn reason, he didn't care if she knew what he thought of her.

She smiled back at him in reply.

"You know, you're kinda hot yourself," she smirked playfully.

He smiled and pulled her towards him until she was nestled in his lap. Gently, he moved the hair back from her face before brushing his lips against hers. She responded in turn, moving her cool mouth tenderly. His tongue pushed between her parted lips and she tangled hers with his, while moving her fingers through his hair. All too soon, she pulled away, leaving him with one more soft kiss before shifting off his lap back onto the couch.

"You might wanna start sharpening again. Sam's coming back up," she pointed to the knife on the table.

Dean nodded and grabbed the weapon.

"Hey," she started.

"Hey, what," Dean said as he turned to look her over. She was sitting with her legs tucked under herself, gazing off at the wall while she twirled a piece of hair.

"Would you mind…maybe if I called you sometime? You know for…"

_'For? For what? Lunch? A hookup?'_"Either one is fine with me," she chuckled while playfully nipping in his direction.

Sam stomped back into the apartment, throwing his arms up high in the air.

"There. Done!"

Dean reluctantly stood up and tucked the razor-sharp knife into his belt. He slipped his hands into his pocket and nodded to Abby.

"Thanks for everything, Abby."

_'And tell James we said adios.'_

"No problem," Abby sighed as she rose to escort them out. Dean noticed the sadness in her eyes when she looked at him and she quickly turned away to Sam. She smiled at him and patted him lightly on the back. "Hey, keep practicing the shielding. You're pretty damn good."

"Well, I had a good teacher. Thanks again and listen, if you guys ever need us…"

"Ditto."

Sam's footsteps sounded on the stairs as he made his way out to the car. Dean's eyes met Abby's one more time before he turned to leave. She gave his a soft smile as she glided forward to touch his hand. Her chilled fingers caressed the inside of his palm before she backed away.

"See you soon, Winchester," she grinned as he smiled in return.


	18. Communication Breakdown

"Oh hi. This is a surprise," Abby said cheerfully from the other line. "What's up?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Dean sighed into his cell phone.

"Yeah _ok_, the _vampire_ wouldn't believe anything you say," she replied with sarcasm. "So…why the call? Is something wrong?" Her voice took on a more urgent tone.

"I don't know. Sam was drunk off his ass and asked me to do something…"

"Oh, Dean…are you drunk dialing? Please, don't tell me what you did; this is getting a little too _Flowers in the Attic_…"

"Flowers in the _what_? What the fuck are you talking about? _No_, he asked me to promise to…to kill him if he goes evil," he said softly into his phone, the very thought pulling at his soul.

"_Oh_," she stuttered and paused. "But he was drunk right? Maybe he won't remember? I mean, what did you tell him?"

Dean hesitated to think about his answer. Now he had said yes to two people; his brother and his dad. Was it a promise that he was willing to break?

"I said yes…but really only to get his drunk ass to go to bed. He was guilt drinking. He'll sure be feeling it tomorrow morning, that's for sure."

He briefed Abby on the case at the Pierpont Hotel and how Sam felt responsibility for a guy who hung himself in another room.

"I know he knows there wasn't anything he could have done, but I guess that doesn't help, you know?"

"Yeah, I know, Dean. Guilt has a way of festering until it takes one thing to break it open."

He nodded even though he knew she couldn't see. Hearing her on the other end was comforting in a dark moment, especially because he knew that she could understand. They shared experiences that had wounded them deeply, permanently, that left non-visible scars.

"Dean…would you if have you had to," she asked, knocking him out of his wandering thoughts.

"I don't know," he choked. "Could you?"

He heard a long sigh on the other end. "No. I don't think I could. James is…my only family I have left. I couldn't lose him. I guess I'm being selfish, huh?"

"Nah, I understand, Abby," he said as he wiped his brow. He needed to change the subject. "How's Chicago?"

Apparently, the vampire nest Abby was associated with was thinking of moving near Chicago for protection if similar attacks like they had witnessed were to reoccur. So far, she said things had been quiet and crime in general had been down. James was still being his sulky self and was being distant. She quit her job as 'Raven' at the club and spent most of her days at home waiting for another case to come her way.

"That sounds awesome," Dean said laughing. "Just lounging at home? I'd kill for that."

"It's dreadfully boring actually," Abby replied. "Why would you want to just sit around and waste away?"

Probably because he never had the chance to just sit on his ass and fuck around. His life after his mom died was dictated to him. He had to save people from supernatural beings. Period.

She cleared her throat during the long pause before starting a new subject. "So, um…do you want to meet sometime?"

"Yeah, definitely," he grinned at the thought. A little screwin around was just what he'd need to get out of his rut and get back to being Dean.

"We really need to keep it quiet. Does Sam know we've been talking on the phone?"

"No. Does James?"

"Oh God no! I've been shielding and waiting to talk when he's out. But Sam's very smart and observant. He's going to wonder who you're talking to on the phone. We need to find a way to keep this discreet. What do you know about Gmail, Dean?"

* * *

Abby rolled her eyes at the phone as Dean asked what the fuck Gmail was. She explained it was email that he could use a password to protect Sam from their conversations. For extra discretion, she suggested they make up brand new accounts.

"I hate lying to them, Dean."

"It's not lying unless they ask. Hell, if I don't feel bad, you shouldn't."

Dean went into an enthusiastic drawn out explanation of how the emails should be written to throw Sam off if he ever got a hold of them. Abby laughed at how elaborate the plan had become just to hide the upcoming rendezvous from their siblings.

Even though he had only been gone a week, part of her she needed him. She missed hearing his thoughts, however inappropriate they were at times. Hell, she even missed the way he used to think about her. Abby couldn't remember the last time someone had thought of her the way Dean did. Maybe it was wishful thinking, but she felt that he truly understood her. He was truly her friend. She only hoped she made him feel the same.

"So…when do you want to meet," she said seductively.

* * *

"I'm going out the bar Sammy. I'll be back later. Don't wait up," Dean winked as the door closed behind him.

"Going to the bar my ass," Sam muttered.

Dean's late night meetings, in every town since the Pierpont case weeks ago, were more than just booze runs. Frustrated, Sam sought to distract himself with email, only to find the username 'ZepplinRules79' logged in with the password saved.

"Dean, Dean, Dean…**you** are an idiot," Sam smirked as the hit enter and waited for the page to load.

There were about 100 porn site emails in his spam which was not too surprising. But what was curious were the mass amount of emails from 'SunGoddess20.'

From Dean: _Hey, How bout them Bears? Or what about the Giants? They look pretty good. D_

SunGoddess20 Reply: _Screw the Bears; I'm rooting for the Giants this week._

From SunGoddess20: _That was a great game. I think the Packers are going to kick ass this week. Go cheese heads!_

Dean's Reply: _Totally. There's no touching Favre._

From Dean: _Doesn't look like there is any good games this week. I'll catch you next week._

"Wow, either this chick is a total sports nut…or _Dean_ is totally hiding something," he said aloud as he skimmed through more emails.

From Dean dated 2 days ago:_ Sorry I missed some games. How about this week? I'm all for the Browns. D_

Reply: _I second that. Can't wait for the game Tuesday._

"Wait a second," Sam said as he quickly checked . "There's no _game_ on tonight."

Sam thought about all the teams and realized that they might represent cities or states. He looked at the dates from the emails and cross checked them with the map he carried, marked with all their trips. According to the dates on the emails, they had been in each city or state the teams represented on the same dates. They were near Cleveland right now, which is the home of the Browns.

_'Yeah, sure you're at the bar, Dean. Getting laid by this chick all over the country…'_

Sam stopped at that thought. This was different than other times that Dean went out and found a one-night stand in every city. He wasn't just getting laid; he was carrying on an affair. With one girl…over more than a couple weeks…like a relationship. He logged out of the account and closed the laptop, waiting anxiously for Dean's return.


	19. Secret Touch

Dean got pulled into the hotel room before he could even knock on the door. She smothered his face with lustful kisses as she held him close to her body. Her hands roamed freely, squeezing him ever tighter.

"Ow, Abby, I appreciate the groping but let me breathe for a second," he smiled while she pulled away to look at him.

"Sorry," as she regained her composure. "I missed you."

He brushed the hair away from her face before kissing her deeply. It was true he had missed her too but he sure as hell wasn't going to admit it. And surprisingly, he didn't just miss all the mind blowing sex they were having, however restricted it was. They were always wary of her strength during their most heated moments when the body takes control. One unrestricted night had resulted in a dislocated shoulder and contusion from where she grabbed Dean. He came home to Sam with the story that he got in a bar fight with a big guy…a **really** big guy. Sam rolled his eyes and shrugged while popping his brother's shoulder back and bandaged it in place. Sadly, now there was a cardinal rule; 'grab something, _anything_, but Dean when you were letting go.' So far it seemed to work. Although, there were a lot of hotels with busted up head and footboards, torn sheets and pillows, and even a splintered chair. But hell, as long as no one got hurt, who the fuck cared?

He looked at her beautiful, youthful face. She honestly was the most stunning thing he ever saw and he was surprisingly grateful to have this vampire in his life. And he somehow knew she was grateful to have him in hers; even though it meant keeping it from the two people they cared about most. James and Sam didn't have a damn clue thanks to their discreet communications and Abby's shielding at home.

Dean's thoughts were interrupted by his growling stomach.  
"Hey, I'm starving. I'm going to grab something to eat and bring it back. Do you want anything?" He knew how human food reacted with her system but beverages seemed to be a different story.

She rolled her eyes. "Dean…Dean, always thinking with…your stomach. Alright. Um, could you get me a vanilla shake?"

"No prob. I'll be right back," he said as he pulled her into a deep kiss. He let his hands tangle in her wavy hair, pulling her closer. She lightly sucked his lower lip as he reluctantly pulled away, leaving both of them breathing heavily. "Don't. Go. Anywhere," Dean ordered as he left, running to the Impala.

* * *

He was only gone for fifteen minutes and he found the hotel empty. Dean tossed the bags of food on the table as he looked around the room.

"Abby," he muttered fearfully grabbing for his gun. He calmed down when he heard the sound of running water coming from the bathroom. As he walked towards the door, he found himself torn between both fearful and very dirty thoughts about what he would find. The entry creaked open and he was relieved and happy with what he saw. Through the steam and transparent shower curtain, he could see Abby in the warm water, eyes closed and head arched back as she washed her hair.

Without thinking twice, he undressed and walked into the shower to join her.

"Hey," she said with out even having to open her eyes, as the shampoo suds flowed down her face and over her body. The water cascaded over her pale curves like waterfall. She opened her dark eyes with her hands still tangled in her wet strands.

"Wow. Seriously, you look totally like a Playboy centerfold," he smiled devilishly as he stepped forward to embrace her. "If you were in a magazine when I was teen, I would have gotten off to you."

"I'm flattered…and yet _totally_ grossed out at the same time," she laughed. She caressed his neck and pulled him to her once again until they were both under the stream of warm water. They moved their bodies, starting a panting rhythm. He suddenly turned and pressed her up against the shower stall wall. She smiled wickedly, and in a blur, turned the tables. Her soft lips planted kisses on his neck and continued down his chest. His abs twitched as she licked from his navel to his growing hardness. He gasped in surprise as she took him fully in her mouth. Her beautiful tongue teased him mercilessly as her hand stroked up and down. Dean's eyes rolled in the back of his head. He somehow regained enough composure to glance down to her and saw her smile seductively. He pushed her away and picked her up with ease, holding her against the shower wall. Her neck would be bruised from his deep kisses as he pushed himself hard against her perfect body. Abby's hands were in his hair, moving slowly as if he was as delicate as a rose petal. Her sweet core gave him passage as he thrust deeply into her. She gasped as she took in his length and began meeting his thrusts with her hips. Her walls tightened around him as they somehow were sweating even being soaked by the warm shower. She reached over the wall to find something to cling on to. She turned her face so her cheek was against the smooth cool surface of the tile. Her arms spread out and she pushed herself out from the tile to receive him deeper.

"That's it…come on," he groaned, his mouth nibbling on her neck. She came undone as he continued his frenzied pace trying to find his own release. Her moans continued as he fell over the edge into her.

* * *

They found themselves soon after and released their embraced.  
"Now can I finish my shower? I'm covered in your sweat now and need to start all over again," she giggled, grabbing the wash cloth to throw at him.

He caught it before whipping it back at her. "Hey, you started it." They took turns in the water as they washed away any evidence of their escapade. As she washed her hair again, Dean looked around the shower and laughed so loud it took Abby by surprise.

"What," she asked panicked, her eyes still closed from the foamy shampoo.

"Well looks like they are going to have to re-tile the shower. Better it than me."

She opened one eye cautiously. They widen as she followed Dean's fingers tapping on the yellow tile. Somewhere between five or six tiles were either cracked or completely blown out, the only remains were powered dust in the tub basin.

"_Crap_. I'll pay for the damage this time," she smiled with her eyes looking at the floor. He met her grin as he exited the shower to find some relaxation.

He reheated the food he brought back in the microwave and ate before sprawling on the bed in his boxers. With his hands placed behind his head, Dean watched TV and waited in the bed. She appeared out of the bathroom dried and wearing a dark blue tank top and matching boyshort panties. She smiled seductively as she climbed over him on the bed. He grabbed to pull her up to his face when she hissed in pain.

"What's wrong," he questioned, pulling them both into a sitting position.

"It's nothing. I got hurt on the job today," she answered. She pulled the side of her camisole up to reveal 3 healing stab wounds in her right side. He couldn't believe he hadn't recognized the raised red marks on her skin in the shower earlier. Then again, he had been pretty preoccupied. His fingers moved to the wound and inspected it for any issues. To his relief, she was healing so fast that it didn't even appear to have been inflicted that day.

"Who did this to you," he asked angrily.

"Hunters," she interrupted bluntly. "I was working on a shapeshifter case when they figured out what I was. A monster. So they tried to kill me. Don't worry, I didn't kill them. But I did teach them an important lesson about fucking around with vampires." She smiled wearily while trying to hide a spasm of pain as Dean pulled her shirt down. He laid her down and inspected the rest of her body for any signs of trauma. His fingers grazed her skin where the purple bruises were healing to yellow.

"It's getting late, Dean. Aren't you going to go back?" She yawned deeply as her eyes started to drift shut.

"Nah, Sammy will be fine with out. We finished our job here and there's nothing after us, so there's no reason for me to be there to protect his scrawny ass," he smirked as she rested her head on his chest, drifting towards sleep.

"I'm sorry I'm not more awake," she slurred drowsily. He smiled and turned the light and TV off and played with her hair in the dark.

"Well at least we got down to business early," he whispered feeling her smile against his chest. He felt her body limp as she allowed sleep to take her. Knowing she was fully asleep, he gently wrapped his arms around her, stroking her arms.

"What the _fuck _am I doing here," he asked himself in a whisper as he looked down at the sleeping angel on his bare chest. Not only was he carrying on more than a one night stand…hell it was almost a one month stand now but here he was sleeping with her with no intent of making whoopee. All he wanted in that moment was for her to feel at peace for once in her existence. But this wasn't Dean Winchester. HE didn't stay the night for the obligatory sleep or cuddle. HE didn't call girls the next day.

The Dean Winchester that laid in bed with Abigail Stuart didn't know who the hell he was.

His eyes memorized the ceiling as night turned into day.


	20. Nervous Shakedown

Disclaimer_: I do not own the concept or characters from the show "Supernatural." Any other characters not related to the show however are mine and are not to be used in any other fan fictions. Some concepts were also borrowed or loosely adapted from L.J. Smith's "Nightworld" and "The Vampire Diaries" series. This fan fiction takes place after "Crossroad Blues."_

Sam awoke as Dean snuck in the hotel room door. He rolled over to see 6am glowing from the clock.

"Dean, you look exhausted," Sam sat up stretching.

"It was a LONG night," his brother winked. Dean was looking for something fresh to sleep in when Sam remembered the emails.

"So…how was the _game_ last night?"

"_Game_," Dean questioned as he looked at his brother incredulously before quickly coming up with a lie. "Yeah, it was on at the bar. It was pretty good. And then I met this smoking hot chick. I hope you didn't wait up…"

"You know what I'm talking about. The _Browns _game?"

Dean's eye flashed open with sudden realization.  
"What the fuck are you doing in my emails, asshole!"

"Who's the moron that logged on and never SIGNED OUT, Dean," he yelled. "Who's SunGoddess20?"

"She's no one. Just a friend that I met in a porn chat room."

"First, ewe, don't touch my laptop for porn chats. Second, you've been _meeting_ with her?"

"Not in person but online, yeah."

Sam looked down at his hands. "Again, ewe," he said feeling grossed out. "Well then how do you explain that every city we've been fit a pattern of sports teams, huh? And you've been bar hopping quite a lot by yourself."

"What can I say Sam, I get a lot more tail when you're not there being a party pooper."

"Well, so I assume since you got home this morning you stayed at some girls' last night? So, how was it," he asked knowing that Dean was all about gloating over his conquests.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Sam laughed "What did she turn out to be a man?"

"No Sam, she was _all_ woman, but I don't wanna to talk about it."

"Ok, something is up. This is coming from the man who usually tells me breast size and flexibility skills," Sam eyed him suspiciously. "What the hell, Dean?"

Dean changed into fresh boxers and t-shirt and rolled onto his bed. "Night, Sam," he said trying to fall asleep and out of the conversation.

Sam sat up in bed, thinking about the possibilities of who Dean could be seeing. Cassie? No, there was no way she was going to get involved in Dean's life again. Besides her, Sam couldn't see any of the other numerous bimbos traveling hundreds of miles for a hook up. Then it dawned on him that he hadn't started acting weird until after Chicago. The key was Chicago.

"HA," Sam laughed.  
"Do you mind, jerk? I'm trying to sleep," Dean mumbled into his pillow. Sam laughed even harder.

"_Oh my god_…you're sleeping with Abby?!"

Dean didn't move or respond, acting is if he was fast asleep.

"Dean, you're sleeping with a _vampire_? Don't you find that kind of ironic," he laughed. "And her email address…_sun _goddess?" Sam almost fell out of bed from laughing so hard. "And let me guess, YOU came up with the whole football messages. _Oh my god_."

Dean sat up in bed looking furious as Sam continued to chuckle.

"OK! Fine! I am! Are you happy Sammy?! Because, right now, I'm just tired and pissed off," he said as he jumped out of bed to redress. He turned and pointed a finger to Sam. "And by the way, the football tactic was gold! You're just jealous that you couldn't think of something so awesome!"

Sam howled with laughter as Dean grabbed his keys to leave.

"Dean, where are you going?"

"I'm going to get breakfast and no you can't come," he pouted, still angry at Sam's comments.

Sam watched out the window as Dean stomped to the Impala, talking to someone on his cell phone.  
_'He's probably telling Abby I know,' _he thought.  
And, it wasn't that he didn't like Abby. She seemed like a cool girl. She was smart, strong, beautiful…and a vampire. That was the part Sam couldn't get over. If only their dad could see Dean practically dating something they used to hunt.

Sam was surprised as Dean raced back into the hotel room.

"Change of plans, Sammy. Get dressed. We're heading back to Chicago."

* * *

Abby hung up her cell phone as she gunned her black Porsche to Chicago. She was only a few hours outside of Illinois, trapped in the endless cornfields of Indiana. Her foot pressed down harder on the accelerator, making to odometer jump to 100 mph.

_'Fuck traffic laws,' _she thought.

She reflected on her first conversation of the morning. The ringing of her phone woke her from a deep, comfortable sleep. It was James.

"Hello," she said groggily.

"Abigail, it's James. Get back to Chicago now. They started again and they're worse. Thirty were killed just last night. There were young vamps everywhere. So apparently this game is still going on and we didn't kill the leader."

"What," she sat up, now fully awake. "So those two we offed were…"

"Decoys perhaps. Or perhaps they wanted to bring us out into the open. Wanted to see who they were dealing with."

"Well they knew of you, Sam, and Dean…so they were trying to see me," Abby choked.

"I don't know, but it's getting extremely dangerous. I called the other nests to get backup and they're on their way, but we're going to need more."

"I'll call Sam and Dean. I'm on my way. Stay safe, Jamie," she said as she ended the call to ring Dean.

Dean had been just as startled when she told him of the new killings. He asked her to wait for him, but she explained that she was already more than halfway through Indiana. Abby ordered the Winchesters to meet at her apartment as soon as they arrived so they could get organized. Then he'd asked her to be careful, and she promised she'd try, before he hung up the phone.

Her heart jumped at the thought of seeing Dean again. Had it only been a few hours since they had been together? It had seemed much longer as time seemed to stretch with the impending danger that laid ahead. A danger that Abby was putting Dean and Sam right smack into the middle of. How she hated what she was doing to them. She gripped her phone, contemplating calling them to say she was just kidding and they could stay where they were. But she knew, by now, Dean probably had the Impala on the road. Dean and Sam weren't going to let Abby and James fight alone.


	21. Danger

Disclaimer_: I do not own the concept or characters from the show "Supernatural." Any other characters not related to the show however are mine and are not to be used in any other fan fictions. Some concepts were also borrowed or loosely adapted from L.J. Smith's "Nightworld" and "The Vampire Diaries" series. This fan fiction takes place after "Crossroad Blues."_

He parked the Impala in an alley not far from her apartment. He turned to his brother while putting a new clip in his gun.

"Alright Sam, do we have any DMB on us," he asked as Sam nodded, showing the vials in his pocket. "Ok, let's roll. Keep your eyes open."

The brothers exited the car, moving cautiously towards Abby's. Dean kept his eyes and ears open and his hand over his weapon as they reached the main street. They could see the building from where they stood and proceeded towards it with caution. The streets were filled with honking cars and hurried pedestrians on their way home from work, which made it difficult to concentrate on anything in particular. They only made it half a block before they felt guns against their backs.

"Winchesters, don't move," a male British voice ordered. "And _don't_ make a scene. There are an awful lot of innocent people around here who could get hurt."

"Who are you," Sam asked. His captor pushed the gun harder into his spine and Dean heard him groan.

"We ask the questions around here. Our Master requests the presence of your company," a Southern voice drawled.

"And what if we tell him to fuck off," Dean muttered as the gun behind him clicked. He felt the man behind him lean closer.

"Oh, I don't think you will. You see that woman standing over by the bus stop and that man over by the mailbox? They're waiting for my cue to grab someone into an alley and kill them. And they're not the only ones. We have ten vampires just _dying_ for me to let them kill someone."

Dean looked at the mother with her two boys standing next to the gorgeous blonde at the bus stop. The blonde smiled sinisterly while looking down at the small boy to her right.

"Ok," he answered angrily. "Just call off your dogs."

He looked back to the blonde girl who hissed and walked away with the other vampires doing the same.

"There. Now, we assure you we're not going to kill you or Sam. Our Master wants you alive," the Southern assured the boys. "As long as you cooperate, there ain't gonna to be a problem."

Dean was about to make fun of the Southern vampire when Sam chimed in.  
"There won't be a problem. We'll go with you."

"Good," the British one said as he stood next to Dean, still pointing his gun under his jacket. The Southern vampire did the on Sam's side.

They walked two blocks into another alley where a dark Cadillac Escalade with tinted windows waited for them. The vampires sat in the back with the boys as another vampire drove.

"Nice ride," Dean said to the vampire driving. "But it doesn't have soul like the classics. Am I right?"

"_Shut up_," the British vampire mumbled as he rolled his eyes. He grabbed something and bound Dean's arms behind his back.

"Hey, what the - ," Dean said before his mouth was covered in duct tape. He turned and saw Sammy was bound and gagged the same.

_'We're fucked.' __

* * *

_

Abby paced the apartment, scanning the street for any sign of the boys.

"They should be here by now, James."

Her brother approached her, holding out his arms for her to fall into. He stroked her head and kissed her forehead, pulling her back to look into her eyes. She looked up into the black eyes that mirrored her own, hidden behind strands of his deep brown hair. He smiled reassuringly down at her the way he always did to calm her down.

"It'll be alright, Abby. I'm sure they just got stuck in traffic…" He paused and turned his head to listen to something in the distance.

_'James?' _He held her at arms length and looked at her with a sense of pride. He reminded her of their father; they shared the same perfect grin.  
"You know, Mother and Father would be very proud of you."

'It's nothing, Abby. I just thought I heard something.'

She wasn't sure of that. After all the people she killed, she couldn't help but think her parents would hang their heads in shame. She broke their law.

"No, Abby. They would have understood. They didn't go through what you went through."

"No, James. They just had to die," she spat back.

James looked at her with sympathy before he turned his head to the door. He glanced back at Abby and motioned for her to move back. He strode purposefully to the door, opening it with anyone knocking.

"Ah, James. It's been too long."

"Miles," James greeted as he and another vampire strode in.

"Miles? Garrett? What are you doing here," Abby asked, her mouth hanging open. "Is Lenore's nest OK? Miles I thought you were in Red Lodge…"

Miles strode forward to Abby and kissed her hand.  
"I haven't spoken to Lenore in a great while, child," his velvety British voice purred. "And yes, I was in Red Lodge…but unlike many others I escaped."

Abby's senses noticed that Garrett and Miles were separating the siblings, standing between them creating a wall.

"Dear Abigail, our master requests your presence. He'd like to meet the beautiful vampire who has been disrupting his campaign," Miles relayed, bowing in front of her jokingly. He gave he a devilish smile. "What say you?"

She walked closer to him so that their faces were inches apart. She could feel his long blonde hair in her face and his blue eyes pierced into hers. Yet, he still smiled.

"You can tell your master to go to Hell."

_Tsk. Tsk. _He shook his head, lowering his face ever closer to hers, his lips inches from her own.

"Oh Abigail, I guess there is something you should know before you deny this simple gesture. You see, we have the boys."

Her heart sank. James growled across the room and Abby's mind was a mixture of worry and rage. Her canines extended suddenly and she hissed at Miles. Her opponent howled with laughter.

"Abigail! How humorous that you would risk your immortality for a human," he doubled over. "But seriously, yes we have them. I will ask again, what say you?"

She thought of the consequences of going to see the master. There was little hope for her. She'd be going into the lair, alone, full of stronger vampires. But, she had some hope of saving the boys. Her sacrifice would be for them.

"Fine," she spat as Miles grabbed hold of her arm. She shook him off, disgusted by his touch, turning to him suddenly. "But, only on one condition."

"You aren't in the position to be bargaining," he chuckled sinisterly.

"How badly do you want me," she said, making him raise his eyebrow. "There shall be no harm done to the Winchesters. Do what you will with me, but they should be in perfect condition."

Miles grumbled before Garrett turned to Abby.

"I promise Abby, as an old friend, they aren't dead," he drawled.

"You're not a friend, Garrett. You're a traitor," James said, staring daggers into his old acquaintance.

"Did I say dead," Abigail asked authoritatively. "I said, perfect condition."

"Fine, my lady," Miles joked. "Picture perfect." He grabbed her arm, moving her closer to the door. She looked at James as she was escorted from the apartment.

"Wait," her brother yelled. "If Abigail goes, I'm going as well."

Garrett seemed to eye him in disbelief, as if his old friend was suffering from insanity. James stepped forward next to Abby. Garrett grabbed his arm tightly and walked in step with Miles as they lead them to the awaiting car.

Abby and James were seated in between their captors in the SUV they had been thrown into. She shook with anger and fear for what laid ahead. That's when she felt a chill in her hand. She looked down to see James' hand holding her own. Her head raised to gaze at him and he had that same reassuring smile. He was always a comfort. Always her big brother.


	22. When The Levee Breaks

Abby shook off her captors as they led herself and her brother into the supposedly empty apartment. She turned towards the boys, who were kneeling on the worn wood floors with their arms and legs bound. A small amount of blood trickled from Dean's mouth and Sam's wrist was nicked, the blood oozing down his forearm.

"I was told they'd be in perfect condition," Abby seethed as she turned towards the closest guard to her right.

"Well, you know accidents do happen," Miles sneered.

Abby growled and pounced on Miles with her canines fully extended. He easily threw her off into the wall. The wallboard crack underneath her weight and she fell hard onto the floor. She recovered quickly and continued her attack. She had hardly noticed James had broken away from his guard and started to battle as well.

_'Go Abby! Get out, I'll handle them.' _  
Although Abby was fast, Miles was much stronger. He hit her with incredible force, knocking her to the ground. With brute strength, he picked her up by her shoulder and squeezed. Her collar bone shattered under his hand. He tossed her down like a rag doll, pulled out a syringe and injected her with dead man's blood. She screamed out in pain.

'No, I'm not leaving you or the boys.'

"Abigail," James yelled. With James distracted, Garrett, took his advantage. He grabbed James by the arm and twisted.

The sickening snap of his forearm resonated through the room.

Garrett grabbed a second syringe filled with the dark, congealed blood and injected it into James.

"James," Abby gasped through her pain.

James crawled slowly towards her on the ground.

"Uh…I'm ok, Abigail. Are you ok," he said as her big brother.

"Abby! James! Are you alright," Sam screamed from across the room.

"I've been better," Abby grunted before being kicked in the stomach by Miles.

"Don't fucking touch her," Dean yelled.

Miles sneered in his direction.

"Fucking human. Hey, sir, did you hear the fucking human ask if the whore was ok," he asked into the shadows across the room.

A light harmonious laughter came across the room.

Then music from a scratched and worn record played somewhere in the distance.

_'Give me a kiss to build a dream on  
And my imagination will thrive upon that kiss  
Sweetheart, I ask no more than this  
A kiss to build a dream on'_

Abby's eyes widened in horror and she began to tremble.

"No," she muttered.

James growled beside her.

Out of the darkness strolled another inhumanly beautiful figure. The messy auburn hair and piercing eyes that she fell in love with stared back at her. His jeans even now hugged him in all the right places. Frankly, Abby always thought he'd could wear a paper bag and make a fashion statement. He was smiling as he gazed down at her with his intense green eyes. He leaned down closer to her face and stroked a strand of dark hair away from her face.

"Hey, Abby, they're playing our song."

"No…you can't be."

He picked her up and cradled her tightly in his arms and swayed to the beat of the song. He started to quietly sing the lyrics to her while they danced. His eyes met her as his lips muttered the lyrics only centimeters from her own. It was just like the night they first met.

"Give me a kiss before you leave me  
And my imagination will feed my hungry heart  
Leave me one thing before we part  
A kiss to build a dream on," he said before he kissed her cheek. "Are you surprised?"

James stared death into him from the floor.

"Caleb," James sneered.

"James."

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be ashes by now," Dean asked mockingly.

Caleb growled at him with canines extended.

"Oh poor Abby," he said playing with her hair. "Why did you have to mess around with that hunter?"

"Caleb…but Gordon…"

"_Tried_ to kill me. And he failed. I was badly wounded but managed to be carried away by one of the few survivors. I watched this Gordon mutilate most of our little community in Red Lodge. When I watched him destroy our family I felt no need to continue our internal struggle any longer."

"We all thought you were dead," Abby whispered.

"Abby, the Caleb you knew _is _dead. Gordon killed him. This one is not weak. This Caleb is a force to be reckoned with. I'm _MUCH_ stronger now since I've finally given in to temptations."

Abby looked into his eyes reading his thoughts, hearing the horrible things he'd done as he smiled.

"Why?! Why would you torture those people!"

"People? Abby, they're our _prey_. And I'm just extending them the same courtesy they extended to us in Montana. Besides, actually feeding on what we were meant to feed is liberating. Human blood is absolutely exquisite. Don't you remember? How thick and sweet it was…and warm. And remember the rush of the hunt? The feel of the life giving way under you…"

Her canines extended as Abby struggled to be released from his grasp as he tightened his arms around her.

"Oh Abby, how I've missed you," he whispered as he nuzzled her neck.

"You're fucking sick. Let me go," she ordered him.

"Drop her," James yelled from his same spot on the floor.

"Aww, how quaint James. Always trying to protect your little sister."

"He said to drop her."

Caleb turned towards the voice.

"Ah, Dean, is it? The other hunters from Montana."

"Caleb, they didn't do anything. _Let them go_," Abby pleaded.

"But, they were still there. They let it happen. These humans are going to pay."

Abby growled and bit Caleb in the arm causing him drop her with a thud. She quickly scrambled from the floor and made her way over the boys, only to have Caleb appear in front of her and punch her in the jaw. She laid on the floor with blood pooling from her mouth and her wound on the back of her head from hitting the floor. Her body throbbed with pain.

"I don't want to hurt you, Abby. I really don't. I was actually wondering if you'd like to join me. As I said before, I've really missed you," Caleb sneered as he smeared some blood across her cheek.

"No."

"You don't really have a choice, my love," Caleb said as he turned to Miles. "Get the blood."

Abby's eyes widen as she looked at James, who was very weak from the amount of dead man's blood in his blood stream.

Miles returned with a small glass filled with a bright red liquid.

"Don't do it," Sam yelled. "It's mine!"

"It's not like she has a choice," Caleb laughed and gave Sam a sinister smile. "And don't worry, she'll know it's yours."


	23. Time is Running Out

Abby was forced on her knees in front of Caleb while Miles held her arms. Caleb approached with the glass.

"Open wide."

She kept her jaw clenched as he squeezed her cheeks, applying more pressure with every moment of rejection. She shrieked as he broke her jawbone.

"Abby," Dean screamed. "Leave her alone, you bloodsucking bitch!"

As Caleb turned to Dean's direction, Abby somehow managed to kick Miles backwards across the room. She stood before Caleb in a predatory stance. He laughed at her, dropping the glass to the ground.

"Just like our old sparing matches, right? Sweetie, you can't win this one."

"Doesn't mean I'm not going to try," she said as she kicked him towards the wall, but his body didn't hit.

He managed to turn out of the momentum and quickly end up behind her. Caleb grabbed her arms from behind and forced a leg into her back. Abigail screamed in agony as she felt her arms being slowly ripped from her body.

Suddenly, Caleb was pushed away, allowing Abby to fall to the floor. Weakly, she slowly rolled over to see James fighting Caleb. Their struggle was an intense blur until Caleb was thrown against the wall and James was standing triumphantly in the middle of the room. James ran to his sister as Miles and Garrett grabbed him and pulled him to the floor, injecting him with more dead man's blood.

"James," Abby yelled reaching out for him.

The two guards pulled him onto his knees as Caleb moved over to James. He wiped away the blood oozing from his head.

"James, you're quite strong. Have you been cheating?"

"Go to hell."

"You first," Caleb said as he smiled down at him. He swiftly kicked him the stomach causing James to heave in pain.

"Stop," she gasped, as if his pain was her own.

"No, Abby. This has gone on long enough. I've grown weary of those boys and your meddling, overprotective brother." He glimpsed over to her with no smile on his lips. "They're all going to die and their blood is going to be on your hands."

"NO! Let them go…I'll stay with you, I swear. I'll feed naturally again. Just let them go," she begged.

His lips curled up in the most sinister grin she had ever seen.

"Actually, I've grown tired of you as well. I had such _hopes _for you. But you've become quite a whiny, human fucking, little bitch. Maybe I'll let you watch all of them die…and then execute you," he said as he pulled a glinting object out of his jeans.

The silver knife he held was long and sharp. He pointed the blade mockingly at each victim.

"So, Abigail, who goes first? Shall we play eenie-meenie-minie-moe?"

She glanced up at him from the ground, too weak to sit or stand.

"Let her go, you fucking bastard. You're a coward."

He turned to look at James growling at him.

"Moe," he said pointing the long dagger at him.

"NO," she yelled, struggling to get to her feet. Tears streamed down her face as she slid back onto her stomach and coughed up blood.

Caleb turned back towards Abby.

"Hold him," he ordered his men.

"No," Sam yelled from the corner as he continued to work on his restraints. He glanced over to Dean to see how far he was on his bindings. Dean's hands were almost untied.

Abby turned to look at her brother restrained by the two stronger vampires with Caleb in front of him, wielding his weapon.

James stared down at Abby and smiled.

_'Abby, I love you. You'll be ok.'_

He shifted his gaze over to Dean.

"Take care of my sister."

With a swift, graceful movement of the blade it was over. Somewhere in the distance, James' head rolled to a stop.

"_JAMES_," Abby screeched in agony.

As her world fell apart, she felt her rage take over. She felt out of her body as she reached for the cup of human blood still on the floor. She swallowed Sam's blood, his life trickling down her throat making her want more. Instantly, her canines extended; her instinct making her bloodied and battered body rise.

She reached up and pushed Caleb out of the way and into the wall, snarling as she reached for his neck. Miles grabbed her from behind, but she quickly turned and bit into his neck, ripping out his throat. He stumbled backwards, his hands full of blood. She quickly glanced over her shoulder to see Dean getting up and grabbing Caleb's knife from the floor. Using Sam as bait to distract Garrett, Dean managed to use the knife to slice the vampire's head cleanly off his shoulders.

Abby turned her attention back to Caleb, who she still had pinned against the wall.

"You know, you're really beautiful when you let your instincts take over."

"Fuck you," she growled, banging his head into the drywall.

He snarled as he kicked her backwards, but she rebounded and quickly moved back to face him once again. She grabbed a hold of his neck with her teeth and pushed him against another wall. She felt it crack and crumble as she pushed herself into him harder, the blood from his neck dribbling down her pale chin.

She stopped to gaze into his eyes. Hate filled her vision as she saw the green eyes she once loved.

"This is for James."

She put her hands on either side of his head and twisted sharply, pulling his head off of his shoulders. His body slumped to the floor. His head rolled out of her hands onto the floor below.

Abby looked down to her bloodied hands.

"Abby…"

Then the scent overwhelmed. The same delicious taste that had trickled down her throat earlier made her teeth lengthen. She turned to face them, her bloodied fangs extended under her wicked grin. Her predator eyes focused on Sam's bleeding wrist, which he held tightly it in his other hand. She knew the burning in her throat would only be quenched one way. A hiss escaped from her as she squatted into a crouch, ready to pounce on her prey.

"Woah, Abby," Dean said calmly. "Hey, it's just us." She growled in return.

"Abby, you don't want to do this," Sam said, his heartbeat increasing in rhythm. She sprang.

She felt four arms on her suddenly and two pinches on either side of her. The rage in her subsided. Her need subsided. Her mind cleared…and she screamed. She hobbled to her feet, tears flowing as she surveyed the room. She saw the carnage. She Sam's scared face. She saw her brother.

The Winchesters took a step forward, causing her to step back, trying to stifle her urge to attack.

"Stay back," she choked the order. They stood still.

She raised her gaze to Sam and Dean, theirs meeting hers with concern. She didn't have to read their mind to know she was a monster.

"I'm sorry…I have to - ," she moaned as tears flowed down her face. She raced for the window, jumping through the glass pane, landing upright on the street below.

_'Run…run…run…,'_ her thoughts repeated over again.

Into the night, she ran, escaping her past. Escaping her life.


	24. Life Still Goes On

Sam found her curled up on the couch, wrapped in one of her brother's jackets. His heart ached for what she had endured. Her brother, her confidant, her everything was dead.

He jerked his head up as the sounds of firetrucks filled the air. The smoke plumes could be seen across the city. They had set the fire to cover up the evidence, but not before retrieving James and giving him a proper send off. After all, the Winchester's owed James their lives.

Abby's form shuddered silently and Sam approached her slowly.

"Abby," he whispered. No response. Sam looked to his brother, standing by the window watching the fire rage. Dean shook his head no and Sam backed away.

Sam walked swiftly over to his older brother.  
"What are we going to do? We can't just leave her alone," he whispered.

"She mentioned she knew Lenore right? The vampire chick from Montana? Call her up and tell her what happened."

Sam took one last look at Abby's quivering form as he scrolled for Lenore's number in her cell phone. His eyes welled up as he imagined her grief. What if…what if Dean…

"Lenore? It's Sam Winchester…yeah, that's right, I helped you in Red Lodge. I have some bad news…"

* * *

"Thanks a lot, Lenore. We appreciate this," Dean said as he shook her hand.

"No, it's our pleasure. It'll be nice to have Abby at home for once. And thank you for giving James a proper rest."

Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out two silver rings. One was engraved with the names James and Mercy. He handed them to Lenore, who looked at them questioningly.

"Can you make sure Abby gets these? They were James'."

Lenore shook her head yes and reminded them how grateful Abigail would be for the gift when she was in a better state of mind. She nodded her head in the direction of her dear vampire friend.

She stood leaning against the white balcony of the old house, the white in striking contrast with the black she wore in mourning. Her dark hair flowed in the breeze and her eyes stared into the turbulent surf of Lake Michigan. A storm was coming. No, a storm was already there. Abby hadn't uttered one word since James' death and Dean wouldn't push her. He knew better than anyone that she didn't need people harassing her. She needed time to grieve in her own time and on her own terms.

For a brief moment, her sad, endless eyes met his. They were eternal pools of darkness and, for an instant, he could feel what she felt. The hurt, the pain, was a hundred times greater than losing his dad. He looked away.

"Listen," he said, turning back to Lenore. "We'll call to check up on her and maybe stop by when we're in the area."

"I'm sure she'd appreciate it," Lenore said smiling, obviously still surprised by the two young hunters. "And if you two ever need our help, just let me know. I take it you have my number?"

"Yeah, and here," Sam said as he slipped her a piece of paper. "If you ever need us."

Lenore took the note smiling and led the boys out. Dean managed to catch one last glimpse of Abigail as she still stared catatonic over the water.

Sighing, he opened the door to the Impala and shut it behind him.

"Ok, Sammy, where to?"

"Bobby sent me a case about a poltergeist up at Mackinaw Island in Michigan."

Dean put the key in the ignition causing the car to roar to life. He popped in his very worn "Houses of the Holy" cassette, cranked the volume up, and turned the car onto the road.

_**Coming Soon! The sequel to "Possession." Keep an eye out for "Broken".**_


	25. Possession Playlist

**Possession Playlist **- These are the songs that inspired me as I wrote the story. Obviously, it's different from the mostly classic rock of the show, but I did include ACDC and Led Zeppelin. I couldn't really write Dean if there wasn't some classic rock! :-) This isn't all of them, but since I condensed it to songs that were meaningful to specific scenes.

1. Figured You Out - Nickelback _(First night at strip club)_  
2. Been Caught Stealing - Janes Addiction _(Second night at strip club)  
_3. Soul Stripper - AC/DC _(Dean in the car with Abby, surprised he was opening up)_  
4. crushcrushcrush - Paramore _(Abby starting to crush on Dean)_  
5. Gimme Shelter - Rolling Stones _(James' thoughts on the vampire war)_  
6. Hemmorage - Fuel _(James' telling the stories of his past to Dean)  
_7. Naked - Goo Goo Dolls _(Abby after Dean finds out about her past)_  
8. Somewhere In Between - Lifehouse _(Dean staying awake at the hotel with Abby)_  
9. Communication Breakdown - Led Zeppelin_ (Dean confused on what he's doing with Abby)_  
10. A Kiss to Build a Dream On - Louis Armstrong _(Caleb and Abby's song...in my head, it played over and over, crackling and skipping during the fight scene. Very creepy.)  
_11. Slither - Velvet Revolver _(Fight Scene)_  
12. Quasimodo - Lifehouse _(James' thoughts at the end)_  
13. Sorrow - Flyleaf _(Abby's internal thoughts at the end)_  
14. Houses of the Holy - Led Zeppelin _(Ending driving song)_

Here is a link to my Livejournal where you can listen to the play list:  
******mystical-blaise./10350.html**

Thank you to everyone who read and enjoyed the story!


	26. Sequel is up: id number provided

Hi everyone.

I just want to thank you all for reading "Possession."  
The sequel, "Broken," is up and you can find it under my pen name, mystical-blaise.  
The ID number for "Broken" is: 4555678

Thanks again!

Lauren


End file.
